


She must taste like Whisky.

by sailor16



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Emotional Baggage, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Soft Cheryl Blossom, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailor16/pseuds/sailor16
Summary: Sometimes Fate is not on your side, sometimes fate hits you in the face with a chair. Repeatedly. For Toni, it was the latter.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear what you guys think about this. Please leave some comments and let me know all your opinions.

Toni Topaz walked out of the airport carrying Cheryl Blossom’s duffel bag and her suitcase with her.  
Toni was picking up Cheryl from the airport and insisted on carrying her luggage till the car. Cheryl was flying in from Los Angeles where she went to spend some time at Veronica's beach house. She decided to come back early to see her boyfriend Reggie Mantle's game on the weekend. They had been dating since five months and were quite popular in school. 

 

Toni decided to pick Cheryl up from the airport as Reggie was busy with football practice. Toni was used to doing everything Reggie was supposed to be going for his girlfriend. She picked up coffee for Cheryl after Archie's party last week to cure her hangover, accompanied Cheryl to the dentist and picked her up when her car ran out of fuel in Greendale. 

 

Toni opened the passenger door for Cheryl to get inside the car and then put her luggage in the car trunk. 

 

Cheryl did not feel good about the fact that Toni had been helping her more than its reasonable to but Toni was insistent on helping her.  
She did not see it as a burden but as a chance to spend more time with her. She also wanted Cheryl to see for herself that she was better than Reggie and would bring more happiness to her life. 

 

When it came to Toni expressing her feelings, she was quite subtle about it and expressed it through the little things like rubbing Cheryl's back when she didn't score very well in exams or carrying her books to her locker when her hands were too full.  
Toni would also show up bearing Cheryl's favorite candy when she was upset in order to cheer her up. 

 

After driving for about three hours Toni and Cheryl arrived at Thistlehouse. Toni noticed Cheryl had fallen asleep only after sitting in the car for about twenty minutes. She avoided the holes in the road to make sure Cheryl slept fine. Little things mattered a lot to Toni but sometimes they went unnoticed by Cheryl and there wasn't much Toni could do about it. 

 

She gently woke the other girl up. 

 

“We're here Cher. You fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you up.”

 

“How sweet of you, TT. Though I wanted to spend some time with you.” Cheryl lazily smiled. 

 

“Hey, don't worry we'll catch up soon. Now let's get you settled back inside.” Toni said unbuckling het seat belt. 

 

She quickly got out of the car and opened the passenger door and offered Cheryl a hand so she could get out of the car easily. 

 

Toni again rushed to the trunk and got the luggage out. 

 

“Oh come on, Toni. I can carry my luggage till my house. It's seriously not a lot to carry.” 

 

“If it's not a lot to carry then just let me carry it.”  
Toni smiled carrying the luggage till the door.

 

“Thank you so much for the ride and everything. You're such a great friend.”

 

The word friend killed Toni everytime it came out of Cheryl's mouth. 

 

“Anything for you, Cher.” 

 

Toni meant every word of what she just told Cheryl. If dedication could be personified it would fit toni perfectly. 

 

She put down Cheryl's luggage on the porch and received a much deserved warm hug from Cheryl. Toni craved these moments. She lived for these moments. 

 

She bid her goodbye and walked towards her car, ready to go back to her trailer. 

 

Her car was not as fancy as Cheryl's. She really needed one but could not buy a fancy car because of troubled finances. Toni used to ride around a bike until it broke down last year. She put all her savings into buying a reliable car. 

 

Toni sat in the driver's seat and rested her head. Spending so much time with someone you love and them not having a single clue about it was tough as hell. 

 

She took out her flask and took a big sip of her whisky. She was not a fan of drinking and driving but she did it to get by the pain.  
The uncontrollable pain she got from loving Cheryl.  
The pain she got from imagining Cheryl and Reggie together and then seeing them holding hands and making out in school everyday. 

 

Whisky made all this pain fade.  
Whisky made her fate hurt her less.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a quick update. Hope you guys enjoy.

It was the weekend and while most of Toni's friends were at Riverdale High witnessing one of the most important football games of this season, Toni was at the Whyte Wyrm hanging out with her friends.  
Toni, Fangs, Sweet Pea and Joaquin played pool at the Wyrm not caring about what their other friends were up to. All of them had good reasons to not attend the football game. 

Fangs was just not a guy who was into sports. He did have an amazing physique but sports wasn't his thing. Staying at the Wyrm seemed like a really good option. 

Sweet Pea was resistant to giving "stupid jocks" the attention they desperately craved. 

Joaquin who had recently broken up with Kevin was avoiding him everywhere so he decided to stay back and refrain from any awkwardness. 

And when it came to Toni, she really wanted to go. She really wanted to watch the game, click a couple of photographs for the blue and gold and cheer for the bulldogs. 

Toni didn't go to the game because she knew she couldn't see Cheryl out there, wearing her cheerleading outfit and cheering for her boyfriend. Toni found Cheryl undeniably hot in her cheerleading outfit.

She couldn't bear to see Cheryl jump a little higher everytime jersey number 13 scored a touchdown. She couldn't bear to see Cheryl give him a good luck kiss before the game begun. She couldn't bear to see Reggie flaunting the red lipstick mark on his cheek before the game. 

Toni didn't want to spend all night feeling miserable in public and decided to stay at the Wyrm where she could privately feel miserable and beat down. 

 

"What's up with you today, Toni? This is the third consecutive shot you've missed."  
Sweet pea nudged Toni when she missed another shot while playing pool

"I don't remember you sucking this much at pool." Joaquin laughed 

"Stop it guys! Seriously Toni, are you okay? You seem low today."  
Fangs checked up on Toni

"I'm totally fine you guys. Just exhausted I guess. I should go get some sleep." Toni rubbed her forehead and pretended to look exhausted. 

Toni hugged all of them goodbye and headed to her trailer. 

Toni had decided to take a walk back to her trailer leaving her car parked at the Wyrm. 

Toni's mind got flooded with thoughts while she was walking back to he trailer. Thoughts of incompetency, insecurity and loneliness surrounded her. Toni really regretted not carrying her flask with her. 

The Wyrm was 10 minutes away from the Sunnyside Trailer Park.  
In those ten minutes, Toni came to the conclusion that she would never be good enough for Cheryl and that she would never receive the love that Reggie got.  
Toni did not want to be left alone with her thoughts. Thinking about her and Cheryl felt like masochism. The more she drowned into her thoughts, the more they killed her. Slowly and Brutally. 

Ten minutes later she walked into her trailer and plopped down on her bed.  
Toni laid there, staring at the ceiling for a good thrity minutes when she realized how late it was getting. 

She changed into her pajama shorts and a black t shirt, washed her face then brushed her teeth. Toni took good care of herself other than her drinking habit. 

Toni refilled her flask with whisky and put it into her school bag. 

Exhausted, she climbed into her bed waiting for the miserable day to end. 

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 

A black ford fiesta drove into the parking lot of Riverdale high. A pink haired serpent with coffee in her hand and a messenger bag on her shoulder came out of the car. 

Toni locked her car and walked out of the parking lot towards the school.  
While entering she saw Reggie and Archie sitting on the shoulders of their fellow team mates parading around the school.  
This could only mean one thing. The bulldogs had made it to the Quarter Finals.  
Toni smiled to herself. She really liked the whole school spirit when it came to sports. 

While walking towards her locker, she received a tap on her shoulder. Toni turned around to see a redhead who made all her mornings bright. 

"I'm mad at you, TT."  
Cheryl folded her arms across her chest. 

"What's with that frown, bombshell? Doesn't suit you a lot." Toni smirked taking her books out for her class. 

"You did this, Toni. You caused this frown. Had you made it to the game last night, this frown would have been upside down." 

Toni knew from the very beginning that Cheryl would have been mad about her absence. 

"You know me, Cher. I'm not so into these school games." 

Toni bit her lip as she lied. 

"You could have been there to see me cheer at least. I missed my best friend, you know. Plus I was so good yesterday. I was rocking top of the pyramid. Ask Reggie. His eyes were on me all the time. I'm still wondering how he managed to score so many touchdowns." 

"Oh, did he? That's great" 

Toni tried to sound thrilled or even slightly excited about Reggie and his touchdowns. 

"Yeah, check this out."

Cheryl handed her a copy of the blue and gold.  
'Reggie Mantle: Unstoppable' 

"What an original Title." scoffed Toni

"Oh come on, Toni. Just look at the pictures."

Cheryl turned the page and pointed at a picture she was dying to show all her friends.

Reggie picked Cheryl up in bridal style ready to spin her around. 

Head cheerleader and Football Team Captain, it was the perfect match. Nobody could screw this up. Nobody could come in between.

"Well, you seem happy." Toni gave Cheryl a fake small smile. 

"Of course, I was. You should have seem him, TT. He was glowing with happiness." 

"Sounds great, Cher. I'm sorry I'm going to have to leave you hanging but I have algebra and I am going to be late for class.". 

Toni sighed, trying to escape from the painful conversation

"I'm still mad at you, though. I want to see you today in the student's lounge after English to catch up, okay?" 

 

Although Toni knew catching up only meant she having to hear about Cheryl's and Reggie's relationship, she agreed to meet Cheryl. 

 

Algebra went by quicly. Mostly because Toni was zoned out and had no clue what was going on.  
She grabbed her assignment and left for English.

She bumped into Veronica in the hallway. 

"Hey Toni, how's it going ?" Veronica smiled 

Toni noticed Veronica's tan which was looking beautiful. She found Veronica stunning because of her raven coloured hair and her perfect smile. But she was never attracted to Veronica. 

"Everything is good. I love your tan by the way. It's pretty cool."

"Wow, thanks Toni. I'm surprised that you noticed. What do you say shall we walk to English together?"  
Veronica smiled linking arms with Toni

"Yeah, of course." Toni nodded 

She was good friends with the Raven haired girl but they were not quite close. Toni preferred to keep her secrets to herself. She wasn't an introvert but her boundaries on what is personal and what is public were very clear to her.

 

Veronica and Toni walked to class and sat next to each other. 

 

"Hey, I heard the football game was pretty awesome. Did you go see it?" Veronica asked 

"No, I hung out with some friends at the Wyrm and passed my time. I'm not really into football I guess."

"I get it. I deliberately missed the game to get back at Archie. I wanted to show him how he doesn't really matter to me anymore. But I'm sure he didn't notice. Jocks aren't that bright you know." 

Toni and Veronica chatted through out their english class and then left for the student's lounge together. She told Veronica that she was planning to meet Cheryl there. 

Toni walked into the student's lounge and saw Cheryl sitting on the armchair.  
She called out her name to get her attention.

 

"Hey, Cher."

"There you are! Oh, I see. You were with Veronica. Come sit here. I've got so much to tell you." 

She grabbed the serpent's hand and dragged her to the bigger couch in the lounge. 

Cheryl crossed her legs which made her skirt rise a little and reveal more of her gorgeous skin. Toni tried not to look directly at her legs and averted her gaze every now and then.

Cheryl kept her hand on Toni's wrist the entire time as if she was worried that Toni would run away.

Toni made eye contact the entire time because if there was something she truly loved, it was looking into Cheryl's eyes.  
When she looked into those eyes she felt as if she was never on her own.

She felt as if Cheryl was her light and her cure. Those eyes would keep her warm. 

And she knew if she ever felt lost, those eyes would guide her back home.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I'm awfully late and I'm very sorry. I'm starting to lose motivation to update

The alarm buzzed and rang and woke Toni up from her sleep. She would always stare at the ceiling for a good 10 minutes before getting out of her bed. She shut her alarm and laid in silence. 

Toni got up and walked to her closet and picked out black shorts and a peach crop top which said 'anti social social club'. She picked out fresh lingerie and headed to the bathroom. 

Toni loved taking long showers. She had a bath routine which would make her smell exotic. She would always play songs while taking showers which really helped her relax and think about other stuff than Cheryl. 

She was always on Toni's mind. She tried many distractions to get her mind off the redhead but showering while songs played in the background was her favourite. 

Toni had a beautiful voice but she still felt shy when it came to her singing publicly. After she had taken her shower her whole trailer would smell wonderful and the energy of the trailer would become so positive. 

She got dressed quickly and wore white sneakers and tied up her hair.  
After making coffee and finishing her light breakfast, Toni picked up her book bag and headed towards her car. 

Toni sat in her car and called Fangs to check if he needed a ride to school.

After Fangs had gotten in the car, they both chatted on their way to school.  
Sometimes he would ride his bike to school or would get a ride by one of the serpants. 

Fangs was an absolute wreck when it came to driving a car. Whenever his bike needed maintenance or was in the workshop, his friends would gladly offer to drive him. 

 

It took the serpents about thirty minutes to get to school. Toni parked her car and walked to school with Fangs. 

The serpents had an intense aura. Maybe it was the jackets which united them. Maybe the aura was because of all the hardships they faced in their life. Maybe it was the fights they had fought. 

Toni had an intense aura and it was all because she had learned that she was alone in life.

Of course, serpents were her family but late at night she would lie on her bed wanting to cry, no tears would come out because her soul knew there was no one who could wipe them away. 

Nights when she actually cried she would wake up with tear stains on her cheeks. She would get out of her bed to wash her face and give herself a pitiful smile. 

Toni had always felt alone and had decided that she would continue to feel alone because everyday that went by she would realise how close she was to her only love and how impossible it was to make Cheryl love her back. 

She would go to school everyday and put on a tough act, maybe even pass a smile or two. 

Her motive was to get over her feelings. It wasn't easy considering she saw Cheryl almost everyday and would spend a lot of time around her and talking to her.  
It wasn't easy to forget her when everything around her reminded her of the redhead. 

 

When she would see cherries in the supermarket, her mind would automatically think about Cheryl. When Toni goes to the sweetwater river, all she can think about is how Cheryl decided to take her life there and what her life would have been knowing she hadn't told her how she felt. 

 

Anything Red, Cosmopolitans, Cherry Cola, Impalas, reminded Toni of Cheryl. 

 

Toni even tried to devoid her surroundings from anything that was red to get her mind off the redhead. 

 

The only thing she couldn't get away from was the actual redhead and their friendship which was one of the best both of them had. 

 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

 

Fangs and Toni headed their separate ways once they were inside the halls of the school. 

 

Fangs had gone to meet Kevin near his locker. Fangs and Kevin had been together for quite a while now and were stronger than ever. They were both out of the closet and very much into each other. 

 

Toni headed towards her own locker and gathered stuff for her gym class. This was Toni's absolute favorite class. She would change into her gym clothes and take out all her frustration on the boxing punch bag. 

 

Toni was extremely good at boxing. She devoted a lot of time to learn the sport. 

 

She grabbed her gym locker keys and shoved her book bag inside the locker and walked towards the gym. 

 

Toni was excited about today's session. She could feel the adrenaline already kicking in. 

 

Toni entered the gym and decided to warm herself up a bit. 

 

She went inside the changing room and changed into black sports bra and gym tights. 

 

Picking up her black and white gloves from her locker she headed towards the corner of the gym. 

 

Placing her gloves on the floor, Toni jumped and grabbed on to the pull up bar and decided to do some pull ups .

 

A lot of eyes were on Toni as she was doing her pull ups. Girls and Guys both eyeing Toni hungrily as sweat drops trickled down her abs. 

 

Around her third set, Cheryl had entered the Gym. She was not always around during gym class. Cheryl would usually be on the football ground conducting cheer practice. 

 

Not aware of Cheryl's presence, Toni continued to hit more pull ups. After a few more repititions, Toni jumped down. 

 

Her eyes fell on Cheryl and an instant smile came up on her face when she saw Cheryl smirking in her direction.

 

"What are you doing here, Bombshell?"  
Toni asked stretching her arms which were now a little sore from all the exercise. 

 

"I came to see the boxing match up today." 

 

Weekly boxing match ups would be conducted to grade the students who were regular in the sport. 

 

Toni completely forgot that she was shortlisted as one of the players who could probably play in today's match up. 

 

"Crap. It slipped out of my mind. I haven't even practiced my routine yet." 

 

Then it suddenly occurred to Toni that Cheryl wasn't here every week. 

 

"Wait. You're not here every week. This week must be special. Shit. Am I playing today?" 

 

Toni panicked 

 

"Good luck Cha Cha."  
Cheryl laughed and patted Toni on the shoulder 

 

"Topaz, Cooper you're going in." 

 

Toni took in a deep breath and walked inside the ring. 

 

You can do it. You can be the greatest. Focus. 

 

Toni whispered to herself and put on her gloves 

 

Behind Betty, Toni could see a few bulldogs cheering her. 

 

Toni's eyes landed on Jughead, Moose, Archie and Reggie standing beside the ring and cheering for Betty. 

 

"Come on Betty! Destroy her!"  
shouted Reggie  
Reggie had the usual smug look on his face.  
His fellow Bulldogs laughed along 

 

Toni turned red at that very moment. 

 

She closed her eyes and channeled her energy. All she could see was Reggie's stupid face in the crowd. All she wanted to do was wipe that smug look off his face.  
She just wanted her Cheryl back. 

 

The match begun and Betty took a swing at Toni.  
She immediately ducked and stepped back. 

 

All the cheers were driving Toni crazy. She closed her eyes for a second. It looked like Toni collected all her pain and suffering and threw a powerful punch at Betty's jaw. 

 

Toni couldn't hear a single sound after she punched Betty with a lot of force. The only thing she knew was that she shouldn't have done what she just did. 

 

A loud sound was heard as Betty collapsed to the floor. The coach came running and held Toni's hand up declaring she had won by knocking Betty out. 

 

Toni realising what she had done, immediately took off her gloves and dove to help Betty get up. 

 

Everybody gathered to see the damage. 

 

Betty could not sit by herself. Her cheek had swollen up and was red like a tomato. 

 

"Take it easy next time, Topaz." The coach said while helping Betty up. 

 

Toni instantly lifted Betty up in her arms and got her out of the ring. 

 

Even after being shorter than the blonde she easily picked her up and carried her to the stands.

 

"Are you okay? I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hit you that hard."  
Toni frantically apologized 

 

"Are you sure? Looks like you knew what you were doing Toni." Betty bit back. 

 

"I can't explain how sorry I am. Something must have gotten into me. Do you want me to take you the nurse?" 

 

"It's fine, Toni. Forget about it. And I'd very much want you to take me to the nurse. I think my jaw is broken."  
Betty winced 

 

"Shit. Let's go." 

 

Toni again picked up Betty and carried her to the nurse's room. 

 

She couldn't explain what had gotten into her. She was terrified of herself at this moment. If something so small instigated her, who knew what she could do when something much bigger happens.

 

Freaking out, Toni ran to her locker and took her flask out. 

 

1,2,3. Swig. 

 

She took about 4 swigs and emptied her flask and made a mental reminder to swing by the liquor store later. 

 

Feeling a little light headed and numb, Toni made her way to class only to see Cheryl standing in front of her economics class. 

 

"Oh there you are! We need to talk Tee-Tee." 

 

Cheryl stood there with her arms crossed and a very serious look on her face. At that moment Toni realized that she had to do something about her anger issues and her infinite love for Cheryl.


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! More coming soon. Please tell me in the comments what you think about the fic!

“Hey, Cher. What's up?” 

 

Toni looked down at her feet

 

“Hey yourself, shorty. What was that in the gym?” 

 

Toni bit her lip and stayed quiet for what seemed like forever before she spoke again 

 

“I don't know,cher. Something had gotten into me and I just punched her with all I had. I'm just stressed I think.” 

 

“Tell me, Tee-Tee. What's stressing you out? I'm getting worried about you.” 

 

Cheryl extended her arm out to hold Toni's. 

 

Toni wished that Cheryl had touched her under better circumstances. She felt really guilty for hitting Betty. Keeping her love for the redhead a secret was really messing up with her inside her head. 

 

“It's probably nothing, Cher. I promise. I'll take care of it. Whatever it is. You've got nothing to worry about.” 

 

Toni have Cheryl one of her warm smiles. Toni could make anyone comfortable around her. People opened up to her. They often told her their life stories. She was one of those people who was easy to talk to despite her very intense aura. Once they opened up to her, they realise how warm and comforting Toni was. 

 

Cheryl looked at her smile and sighed 

 

“If you say so. I'll get out of your hair and stop bothering you. I'll see you later Toni.” Cheryl looked down at her feet and shook her head 

 

“You could never possibly bother me.” Toni put her hand on top of Cheryl's. 

 

The serpent smiled and went into her class and decided to focus on economics for once. 

 

After Class, the serpent went to get some lunch. 

She sat down at a table with Veronica, Cheryl, Sweet Pea, and Jughead. 

 

This was a strange arrangement as Cheryl usually sat with the bulldogs and vixens. Toni rarely sat with Cheryl because Reggie joined her at lunch. He would completely ignore Toni's presence. He would not acknowledge the pink haired serpent. They would never exchange smiles or even say hi to each other. Toni would feel odd and come up with a lie to excuse herself from the table. 

 

As the five kids conversed and gossiped, Reggie Mantle came up from behind and kissed Cheryl on the head. 

 

“Hey, babe. Why are you sitting with these losers?” He whispered into Cheryl's ear. But it was loud enough for Toni to hear it. 

 

Toni rolled her eyes and continued to eat her apple pretending she didn't notice Reggie. 

 

“Hey, Topaz. Looks like you don't throw punches like a girl. Maybe because you aren't one.” Reggie laughed and high fived Moose who was standing behind him. 

 

“Maybe I could throw one at you, dick face.” Toni quipped back 

 

“Beat it.” Reggie spat

 

“Can you two stop it already?” 

Cheryl said louder than she intended to. 

 

Toni got up and left, Sweet Pea immediately following her. 

 

Toni kept walking till she reached at the table where the serpents sat exclusively. No one dared to look their way when they all sat together. 

 

In unity there is strength. 

 

8 serpents sat at a table looking like an ambush of tigers. 

 

You would expect serpents to be like snakes but they were powerful, dynamic and tough just like tigers. 

Nobody crossed them when they were together. It was a family. 

 

Toni sat down with the boys and chatted casually pushing her pain down of being separated from Cheryl. It was totally her decision to get up and leave the previous table. But she always thought self respect came before indulging into a petty fight with some flop wanna-be footballer. 

 

She looked over her shoulder and saw Cheryl throw her head back and laugh at something Reggie said. 

She hated that she laughed at stupid juvenile shit Reggie said. 

 

“Hey, Tiny.” 

Sweet Pea called her out. 

 

“Yeah, sweets?” 

 

“You did the right thing.” Sweet pea tilted his head now looking Toni right in her eyes

 

“I don't get it. What do you mean, Pea?” 

Toni gulped knowingly exactly what her friend was talking about. Sweet Pea and her were friends since elementary school. Sweet Pea could see that Toni was hurt by Reggie's mean remarks. 

Reggie would comment shit about Toni. He would comment on her appearance, her family, her past, her everything. Sweet Pea was often surprised that Cheryl still dated the guy who belittles her best friend. 

 

Situations like these made Toni and Sweet Pea realize that people let their significant others cross huge lines when they're in love. 

 

Cheryl was head over heels for Reggie. 

 

Cheryl was blindly in love. 

 

“You did the right thing by leaving after what Reggie said. I know you guys don't get along but the fact that you tolerate him for your best friend says a lot about you T. You're really unwavering when it comes to yours and Cheryl's friendship.” 

The muscular serpent explained 

 

“Wow, thanks for understanding Pea. Unwavering. Now that's a big word I wasn't expecting you to know.”

 

Sweet Pea punched Toni's arm and they both burst out laughing. Toni remembered her much uncomplicated days. She really cherished them. Days without heartbreak. Days without Pain. Days when she didn't let Cheryl stomp all over her heart. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The day went by slowly and Toni had almost forgotten about her knockout punch this morning.

She was sitting in her Math Class when she saw Betty weakly walk in and take a seat at the back of the class. Toni made a mental note to apologize again after class. 

Struggling through Math, Toni got up quick and followed Betty out of the class. 

"Hey, Betty." 

"What do you want, Topaz."

Betty turned around and looked at Toni sternly. 

"Just wanted to apologize again. I am very extremely sorry about what happened. Is there anything I can do for you."  
Toni looked the taller girl in her eyes with all her sincerity

"It's fine Toni. Let it go." 

Betty turned around to leave for home when Toni called her out again 

"At least let me drive you home, Cooper." 

Betty thought about it for a moment before nodding 

"I guess I could use a ride home. I'm totally exhausted and really embarrassed to be honest. I got knocked out by a 5 foot girl." 

Betty laughed 

"Hey! I'm 5'3" Cooper!" 

"You wish, Topaz." Betty smirked 

 

Toni poutted while walking Betty to her car. She really felt that she could turn this whole thing around and maybe get a grip over her emotions.  
This whole projecting her anger thing was a benefit at first because that resulted in her getting hot abs but punching an innocent cheerleader was out of bounds. 

 

Toni opened the passenger door of the car for Betty and quickly sat in the driver's seat exiting Riverdale High Parking Lot. 

 

She wanted to get home and isolate herself as soon as possible. 

The radio softly played in the background while Betty and Toni chatted in the car on their way to Betty's house.  
It took them about 15 minutes to reach the blonde's house. 

"Thanks for the ride, Topaz and please don't beat yourself up about this morning. No pun intended."  
Betty giggled 

"This was a really bad pun, Betts." 

Toni laughed as she stopped her car in front of Betty's house. 

"Aw, one punch to the face and you're already giving me a nick name. You're such a player, Toni. I'll see you tomorrow." 

Betty smirked and got out of the car walking inside her house. 

Toni smiled to herself before driving back to the northside almost forgetting her drinking and driving ritual. 

Toni felt different. Toni felt renewed.


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loved your comments on the last chapter. Really motivated me to write another one. Hope you like it. Please let me know what you guys think of this one and what you would like to see next !

Clouds of smoke were coming out of a Black Ford Fiesta parked in the parking lot. Toni, Sweet Pea, Joaquin and Fangs were seated in the car enjoying the drags of cigarettes they all seemed to love. 

 

Alice Cooper who was now approaching the car at a fast pace had held Betty Cooper's wrist in hand. She walked up to the car and exclaimed loudly 

 

“Excuse me, are you Toni Topaz?” 

 

Toni immediately turned her head to see Alice's tall frame standing outside. 

 

“Yes, and you are?” Toni raised an eyebrow still seated in the car with three other serpents. 

 

“I am Alice. Betty's mother. Betty who you've decided to take your life's frustration out on.”

 

Toni now dazzled, frantically opens the car door and gets out to apologize again. 

 

“I am really sorry Mrs.Cooper. I never intended to hit her this hard. I am genuinely very very sorry. It was a big mistake.” 

 

“Well you better be. Elizabeth is having a severe toothache and I got to know yesterday that you were responsible for it.” 

 

“I'll take her to the dentist. I'll make it right.”

Toni promised 

 

Betty stood flushed behind Alice. A lot of north siders and south siders gathered around, enjoying the scene of a Serpent apologizing to a northsider. 

It was rather hilarious the way Betty stood embarrassed and everybody thought of Alice as a crazy woman. 

 

“Come on, Mrs Cooper. I apologize. From one serpent to another. What do you say?” 

 

Toni smirked now tired of all the apologising. Alice couldn't believe Toni was aware of her being an ex serpent. 

 

“WHAT?!” Betty reacted more than toni was expecting her to.

 

“Elizabeth. Go to your class right now.” 

 

Alice huffed and left embarrassed

 

“Woohoo. Seems like there is trouble in paradise.” Sweet Pea laughed as all the serpents got out of the car and scrambled. .

 

“I am so so sorry. I never thought my mother would behave like such a child. I'm in my senior year. I just thought she would just leave me alone.” 

 

Betty face palmed herself. 

 

“It's okay, Cooper.” 

 

Toni waved and started walking towards her class when Betty called her from behind

 

“Hey, Toni. Meet me at Pop's after school. Let me apologize for today?” 

 

“I'll see you there then, Betts.” 

 

Toni smiled emphasising on the new nickname for the Blonde who was clearly to nice to be friends with Toni. 

 

Toni liked this friendship. Toni felt this friendship could be the one thing that wasn't toxic in her life.

 

Toni was walking inside the school, towards her locker when she received a text 

 

Bombshell : That was one hell of a scene cousin Betty and her mother created back there. 

 

Toni smiled to herself. She knew Cheryl would have seen it. This girl never missed any drama. It was like her super power - to witness all drama. 

 

TT : Haha. Knew you wouldn't have missed it. Where are you, though?

 

Bombshell : Student lounge, waiting for you. Come quick, TT. I know your first class is free.

 

Toni rolled her eyes but was internally very happy to know that Cheryl had memorised her class schedule.

 

Toni also remembered Cheryl's but it was a huge deal for Toni when Cheryl remembered hers. She loved it when Cheryl payed attention to her. 

 

Toni entered the student lounge to see Cheryl on her phone. Just like always. 

 

“Hey, Blossom.” 

Toni walked up from behind and put her hand on Cheryl's shoulders. 

 

“Hi, TT. I've missed you.” Cheryl smiled. 

 

Toni almost melt at those words. She loved it whenever Cheryl expressed her feelings. 

 

“Aww, Bombshell. I just saw you yesterday. Are you getting all fuzzy again?” Toni teased 

 

“Oh, shut up. It's you who is cozying up to Nancy Drew. Apologising and all. Very charming I must say.” 

 

Toni rolled her eyes. The redhead loved to mess around and derived a lot of fun out of it. 

 

“You jealous, Cher?”

Toni quipped.

 

“Yeah, sure Toni.” 

Cheryl said sarcastically. 

 

“Well, I am going to Pop's with her today. She wants to apologise for the whole scene her mother created.” 

 

Cheryl almost felt jealous for a second but she didn't express it. She was used to not expressing her feelings. She was a little insecure when it came to her and Toni's friendship. Toni always had a lot of friends. More than Cheryl could ever imagine having. 

 

Toni was this carefree girl, who didn't care a lot about what people thought about her. She was single handedly the most caring person Cheryl had ever met. She always thought that the second Toni would find someone she liked as much as Cheryl, she would abandon her. Abandonment issues weren't something new to Cheryl. It was a known demon residing inside her. It was rooted deep into her mind thinking that every precious person in her life would be snatched away from her. 

 

She held onto Reggie as if her life depended on him. 

 

Reggie took her granted for the exact reason. He knew Cheryl wouldn't let him go. He loved having so much control over their relationship. 

 

“Have fun. Fare warning, Blondie might bore you to death.” 

 

“Betts isn't that bad. Come on.” 

 

“Ooh. New nickname for Blondie. So when are you two getting married then?” 

Cheryl batted her eyelashes and let out a laugh

 

“30th February. Save the date, won't you?”

 

Toni adored the playful banter. She never wanted to let this go. She wanted the time to stay still so she could have Cheryl all too herself. She could look into her eyes and take in her perfume she put on. Her perfect skin and the way she lightly pushed Toni's shoulder when she made a perverted joke. 

 

Cheryl was Toni's everything and she just wished Toni was her everything too. She hated being just a friend to her. They were best friends but that wasn't enough for her. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Toni stood next to her car smoking while she waited for Betty to arrive. It was her fifth cigarette of the day. Second, while she waited for the blonde. 

 

Betty arrived in another two minutes pulling Toni into a side hug which surprised Toni. She was not used to physical affection. 

 

Both of them sat together at a booth and placed their orders. 

 

Betty started talking about how her mother reacted to her not eating for an entire day because of her toothache. 

 

Toni told her how she had dialed down her drinking since the incident. 

 

“How much do you drink in a day, toni?”

Betty sadly asked knowing there was no one to stop Toni or even guide her 

 

“You wouldn't want to know.” 

 

“That much, huh?” Betty pursed her lips 

 

“I guess. I am used to it though. Even makes me feel better now. The taste feels familiar on my tongue.” 

 

“Why do you drink so much?” 

 

Toni almost felt like Betty was interviewing her. She still answered her because for a moment it was nice that someone cared enough to ask. 

 

“I need something constant in my life, you know. Something that is there for me. It provides me warmth, familiarity and numbness. I couldn't ask for more honestly.” 

 

Betty sadly grabbed her hand and rubbed soothing circles. 

 

“Hey, I'm here for you. You can talk to me about anything okay? Also you really need to stop smoking cigarettes. They're cancer on a stick!” 

 

Toni laughed and thanked Betty for listening. 

 

She could never explain her feelings towards Cheryl to anybody. It would not feel right. It would feel inappropriate. She was scared Cheryl would find out and think that her best friends thoughts were deviant.


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heartbreaking chapter. Brace yourselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah. I loved working on this chapter and this is my absolute favorite till now. I hope you guys like it. Please leave your feedback in the comment section. Thanks.

“Are you going to the dance?”   
Jughead swinged his arm around Toni's shoulder and handed her the flier 

“Beginning of Summer Dance.” Toni read out 

“You sound annoyed.” Jughead laughed 

“I am not. This whole dance thing is just stupid. Are you going?” Toni asked 

It was very rare to see Jughead blush but when he did, his friends made sure that they made fun of him getting all soft. 

“I am. I am going to ask Betty today.”   
Jughead blushed 

“Woah, Jones. The color red suits you. Look at your face. Should I borrow one of Cheryl's red lipsticks for you?”   
Toni teased 

“Oh shut up. I like Betty and I think it's time to tell her.”   
Jughead said with his head held high and chest puffed out 

“You go, Jonesie!”   
Toni laughed 

“Are you going?”   
Jughead raised his question again which previously went unanswered. Jughead was expecting a no because he knew Toni for a while now and they were close friends. He knew that Toni didn't like to dance in public or even wear a dress. Jughead anticipated her reason for not going this time. 

“Nah.” Toni simply answered without putting in much thought. 

“Oh come on, you don't do any of the fun stuff now, T. You used to be so chilled out. What happened to you?” 

Jughead sighed and pulled his arm back off Toni's shoulder. He missed his old friend. Toni was the same physically but he could tell that she had undergone some intellectual changes. He just wanted his old, juvenile, care-free friend back. 

“You know I don't like to dance, Jones. Besides I'm not going to make a fool out of myself by going alone.” 

Toni huffed, her tone now getting softer and sadder 

“So that's it? You need a partner? Will you go if I find you one?” 

“Look Jug, it's sweet of you to want me to come but I really don't want to be there. Please, just let it go. You should go ask Betty before Indecisive Andrews asks her.” 

“Right, okay. I'll see you on Monday then?” 

Toni saluted Jughead and he went to go find Betty. 

The real reason why Toni did not want to attend the dance was because she could not handle the heartbreak she would suffer seeing Cheryl and Reggie dance with each other, hand in hand.   
She turns red just thinking about Reggie's hand on her waist and Cheryl's hand on his shoulder. She can't help but envy how perfect Cheryl found Reggie's 6’1” stance. She was 5’3” and wished she would just be a few inches taller to match Cheryl's height without wearing any heels.   
She frowned at the fact that Reggie had a perfectly chiseled face and a jawline girls went crazy for. His perfect gelled up hair made Toni hate the pink in her hair. 

All his perfections made her feel worse about her imperfections. 

She walked to class with an evident sadness on her face and sat next to Fangs in English. 

“Are you going to the dance?”   
Fangs whispered 

“Ugh. I'm not having this conversation again. No. I don't want to talk about it.” 

“Fine but you still have to tell me what to wear because I really want to impress Kevin.” 

Toni softly smiled at Fangs’ excitement. He was out and proud and owning it. 

“You don't have to tell me twice.” Toni patted him on his back 

The hulked up serpent continued to talk about the dance. 

Toni being a good friend was happy to see his friend so content. She listened to him gushing throughout the class while the teacher rolled in a tv and played Pride and Prejudice”

The class got over and Toni and Fangs walked to meet Sweet Pea near the student lounge 

“Hey sweets, what's up?”  
Toni asked the taller serpent

“I'm looking for Veronica.”   
Sweet Pea smiled 

“Why are you suddenly smiling, you tree?”   
Fangs laughed 

“I want to ask her out. To the dance.” 

“I always knew trees have feelings too.”   
Toni said nonchalantly 

Fangs laughed out loud and slapped Toni on her arm 

“Oh, here she is.”   
Sweet Pea said running a hand through his hair and walking towards Veronica who was coming out of the student lounge 

Sweet Pea greeted her while the other two serpents waved at seeing her 

Sweet Pea and Veronica left talking to each other and it seemed like a pretty smooth conversation was going on between the two 

Fangs and Toni entered the student lounge taking a seat on the two seater couch gossiping. Toni was just trying to distract herself from anything dance related. Toni was going better today. She hadn't taken a sip of her whisky since two days. She had let Betty's words sink in. She wanted to get better. She wanted to get over Cheryl. 

Her thoughts started wandering seat from what Fangs’ was saying. 

Suddenly two cold hands wrapped around her eyes. Toni could feel the person's nails touching her nose.   
Toni could recognise Cheryl's touch even if she lost her sight. She smelled a particular fragrance that now surrounded her. The scent of roses filled her nose and she recognised her in a heartbeat 

“Hey, Cher.” 

“How do you do this.” Cheryl giggled and sat between Fangs and Toni. 

Toni laughed and shook her head 

“Can I have a moment with my cha-cha?”   
Cheryl turned and gave Fangs a warm smile

“Sure M'lady” Fangs got up and left the two girls again 

Toni's heart fluttered at the word 'my’. She looked Cheryl right into her eyes as she started speaking up.

“So I'm sure you've heard about the dance.”  
Cheryl started off

Toni wanted to throw herself off a cliff. She felt miserable.

“Yeah, I have. And I've decided not to go. It's my final decision and nobody can convince me otherwise. Please don't waste your breath on convincing me.”   
Toni bit her lip hoping Cheryl would understand. 

“Well, I was looking forward to seeing you there. But I guess I won't get the chance.” 

“Thank you.”   
Toni secretly hoped that Cheryl would still put in a little effort to convince her. But she was yet again disappointed. 

“I'm very excited for the dance. I'm going with Reggie of course. He asked me out as soon as he saw the flier. I was so happy. He was in such a good mood, TT. It was kind of surprising because he has been in a bad mood lately. But I'm going to fix it. I'm going to look so good for the dance he's going to forget all his worries.” 

Cheryl went on and on about her dress and her heels and they way she would style her hair. Toni had been nothing but patient and heard all of it. She never neglected her best friend even if it hurt too much at times to pay attention to what she was saying. 

The bell rang pulling both the girls out of their trance. The redhead smiled and said goodbye to the girl who was craving a cigarette now. 

Toni loved the way the smoke would feel in her throat. She would feel as if the smoke was asking her to let go. Let go of all the unwanted thoughts and negative feelings that clouded her mind. 

Toni soon left the lounge for the rest of her classes avoiding the whiskey flask in her locker calling out her name. 

xxxx

Toni walked home to see a sad Sweet Pea sitting on her trailer steps. 

“Hey, What are you doing here?”   
Toni asked worriedly

“Why do I even try to be nice? I mean she doesn't like good boys, she doesn't like bad boys. I am beginning to think she doesn't like me at all and I'm putting in all this effort for nothing.” 

Toni understood what Sweet Pea was talking about and invited him inside her trailer for a cup of coffee. 

“Rough day with Veronica?” She asked confirming her doubts 

“She said she was waiting for Archie to ask her out and she hopes that I understand. What's wrong with me T. Why doesn't she want me?” 

Toni could very well understand her friend's pain. She was an expert in this area. 

“It's not you, Pea. You know how Archie has been treating Veronica and she went away to L.A to get over him. These things take time. If it's meant to be, it will happen. Don't worry. You can still go to the dance. Go there without her and show her how charming and amazing you are.”   
Toni gave him an empathetic smile

“No. I can't go alone. I'll feel awful standing there alone.” 

Toni and Sweet Pea stayed quiet for awhile before he spoke up again. 

“Will you accompany me? We won't dance or anything. I just need you to be there when I try to get in her mind. Please I need your help Toni.” 

Sweet Pea asked her with the biggest puppy eyes toni had seen. 

“Fine, Sweets. But we go in late. Look good and come back, okay? No dancing.” 

“Deal.” 

Sweet Pea spat in his hand and brought it in front of Toni to shake it. 

“Ew, I'm not doing this.” She laughed and ran away from sweet pea who now had caught hold of the smaller serpent and wiped his hand onto her jeans making her laugh in disgust. 

xxx

Toni was already nervous for the dance. She was a decent dancer but she thought it killed her intense vibes. 

Toni got dressed for the dance. 

She wore a red and black flannel and opened the top four buttons of the flannel. She tied her flannel's bottom part into a knot. She wore fishnets stockings and ripped black jeans over that. Her legs inside fishnets were visible from the ripped area of the jeans. Her belly was also covered with fishnet exposing her belly piercing and abs. She put on her gloss and let her hair fall onto her shoulders.   
She wore her black leather jacket which did not have the southside serpents logo and was relatively new.   
She wore boots which gave her height a little boost. She didn't want to look like a swarf considering she would be standing next to sweet pea. 

Toni walked out of her trailer to see Sweet Pea wearing a black shirt and grey pants. He had his hair gelled back and was looking Fantastic. 

“Woah, sweets you look great. We don't match at all but you really do look good.”   
Toni complimented the taller boy 

“Thank you, T. Let's go, shall we?”

The pair took their separate cars to the dance in case one of them wanted to leave early. 

They reached the dance an hour late and saw all the couples dancing together. 

A smile crept to Sweet Pea's face as he saw Veronica standing alone near the punch table. 

He grabbed toni and stood right there where he was visible to Veronica but was not directly looking at her. 

“Great positioning, Pea.” Toni laughed 

Veronica spotted the serpents and made her way towards them 

“Hey, guys. You both look so great.”

“Oh, hi! I didn't see you there. You look great too!”   
Sweet pea smiled knowing his plan worked 

“Thanks, V! You look gorgeous.” Toni complemented 

“I love your aesthetic toni. Also, do you mind if I borrow sweets for a dance?”  
Veronica asked hopefully 

“Actually Toni and I dec-” 

Sweet Pea was cut off by Toni 

“Sure, go ahead. You guys have fun. I'll go get myself something to drink.”   
Toni smiled and left the two friends alone 

She walked towards the punch table and saw Betty and Jughead dancing together. This made her think of Archie being absent from the dance.   
She was glad Jughead and Betty were dancing together and getting to know each other.  
Moose was dancing with Midge. Kevin and Fangs were looking stunning together. Fangs looked great in the outfit Toni had selected for him.   
She met Josie and Kevin dancing together. They chatted for a while before Toni walked again towards the table.

She was drinking when she noticed Cheryl standing in the corner almost looking like she was crying. 

Toni approached her from behind and it startled Cheryl. 

“What are you doing here, Toni?” 

“Hey I just came with Sweet Pea. He got turned down by V and wanted to come anyway. What are you doing standing here?”

Cheryl wiped a small tear falling from her eye.   
“Reggie. He hasn't shown up yet. It's been more than an hour. He's ruined my entire night.” 

“Come, let's dance.”   
Toni said while holding out her hand for cheryl to hold. 

“But you don't dance.” Cheryl now seriously shocked 

“Come on.” Toni tilted her head to the side and asked again with a wink

“I would want nothing more than to dance with my best friend.” 

Toni cringed at her comment but let it slide. She took Cheryl to the dance floor where all the couples were. 

The song “Put your head on my shoulder” was playing and Toni thought it was perfect 

Cheryl put her hand on Toni's shoulder while Toni kept her hand on her waist. Their hands met in the middle to hold each other. 

They swayed to the music and Toni could not have been happier. 

 

‘Put your head on my shoulder  
Hold me in your arms, baby  
Squeeze me oh, so tight, show me  
That you love me too

Put your lips next to mine, dear  
Won't you kiss me once, baby  
Just a kiss good night, maybe  
You and I will fall in love’

It was magical. But Fate did not quite like Toni. 

Their dance was interrupted by Reggie tapping Cheryl's shoulder and frantically apologising for being caught up with Archie. 

Toni was still holding Cheryl's hand in hers as Reggie slowly took her away to dance and apologise some more.

She slowly felt Cheryl's hand leaving hers. 

The music kept on playing 

‘People say that love's a game  
A game you just can't win  
If there's a way I'll find it someday  
And then this fool will rush in.’ 

Toni stood there absolutely heartbroken and speechless. Fate had just destroyed her and she had lost this battle.


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated a day early because I couldn't concentrate on studying haha. Hope you guys like this one. Tell me if you liked it in the comments below. :))

On a bright Sunday morning when everyone was up and about, spending time with their families or friends. 

Kevin and his dad were having breakfast together. 

Veronica was getting ready to go to a shopping spree with her mother. 

Betty and Alice were staying in cleaning up their wardrobes to give clothes for charity

Archie and his dad were watching the game 

Sweet Pea and his dad were messing around with their bikes 

Jughead and FP were at Pop's having breakfast as neither of them could cook to save their lives. 

While these teens were spending their day relaxing at home, Cheryl and Reggie were cuddling beneath the sheets at his place. Reggie's parents were gone for the weekend and he thought it was perfect for bringing Cheryl back home. 

He had made up his mind about having all of Cheryl before the summer began. He hand spent nights with his hands under his pants thinking about touching Cheryl where no other has. He wanted to be the first one to conquer her and devour her.   
Reggie made up a mental speech about telling Cheryl how much he was aching to make love to her. 

Sure Reggie wasn't a virgin but he had dated the redhead for a couple of months and couldn't wait any longer. 

On Sunday, Cheryl woke up in Reggie's arms. She had a huge smile on her face. She had lost her virginity to Reggie Mantle. She felt sore but pretty good. 

Minutes later Reggie woke up and gave Cheryl a smile. Cheryl almost thought it was a smirk but she wasn't sure. 

“Hey, babe. How you feeling?” Reggie got up and sat straight 

“Great. As long as I'm waking up to you, it's great.” 

“That's cute.” 

Cheryl raised her eyebrow at his response which she thought was minuscule considering they were talking about the huge moment they shared last night.

Reggie got up from the bed and started doing some push ups. It was his morning routine but Cheryl thought he could have avoided it that morning. She wanted to spend the day with Reggie but he was already acting weird. She let it slide as she thought it was her mind bothering her that she does not deserve anything good. 

Reggie finished his push ups and started looking for his clothes. 

“Hey, do you wanna grab something from Pop's?” 

“Yeah, I'm famished. Let's go.” The redhead slowly wore her clothes almost not wanting to leave his room. 

She watched him wear his jeans and take a fresh t shirt out of his drawers. He put on his Letterman jacket and ushered Cheryl out of his place. 

Cheryl watched him with heart eyes as he drove them to pops. She always had a smile on her face when she hung out with him. He added a good energy into her life. Some called her efforts to catch his attention exhausting. She would bend down to pick up a fork in the cafeteria putting her ass in her tight jeans or skirt on full display. Whenever Reggie would feel convenient he would grab the girl's ass and give it a little squeeze. This highly excited Cheryl. They'd push each other in empty classrooms and make out till their lungs give out. Cheryl was falling fast for a guy who was emotionally unavailable. 

 

Reggie would often just switch his phone off to avoid the redhead at times. He would be there for her ups but would leave her alone to handle the downs in her life. 

 

Back when Jason passed away, Reggie was out of town with his folks. The news reached to him fast. Cheryl and him were just good friends back then but he was quick to take the captaincy of the bulldogs. He took Jason's place. Reggie had a smug look on his face at his first game as a captain. 

 

The night Toni came to know that Jason had died, she immediately drove to Cheryl's place.   
She embraced Cheryl who cried on her shoulder for hours. She rocked her back and forth in her arms like a baby until she fell asleep. She was the one to whisper sweet nothings into the redheads ear. She didn't leave her side for weeks. She would help her get dressed and make sure she ate on time. She would make Cheryl's bed, comb her hair, take her out on long drives to soothe her. She took care of Cheryl with all she had in her. 

Yet Toni wasn't the one to wake up beside Cheryl. She wasn't the one who was able to kiss her whenever she wanted. She wasn't the one on whose lap drunken Cheryl would fall. Cheryl didn't show Toni off in front of her friends. She wasn't the one who took her to the dance. 

Toni was just a friend of hers who would aid her when and where Cheryl wanted her. 

She was a puppet. 

 

xxxxxx

 

Toni hadn't gotten out of her bed the entire day.   
It was now 4pm and she had missed two meals and her sunday morning cartoons which she wouldn't miss for anything. When you're broken no amount of Simpsons can put you back into one piece. 

Toni stayed still not changed from the clothes from last night. Mascara running down her face. Am empty whiskey bottle lying next to her bed on the floor. The whole trailer smelled like cigarettes. 

Another half an hour passed and a knock was heard. Toni didn't bother asking who it was. She didn't have the energy to put up a smile and pretend everything was fine when it clearly wasnt.  
“Hey, Toni. Open up, it's me. 

Toni heard Betty's voice and sat up straight. 

“I'm coming, hold up..”

Toni ran to the bathroom and stumbled on her way, proving there was alcohol still in her system. 

She washed her face to get rid of the mascara and opened the door of her trailer to let Betty in. 

“Hey, sorry you had to wait.” 

Betty walked inside and her eyes widened at the sight before her. 

Toni looked drunk as hell. There were cigarettes buds everywhere. The ashtray was broken and it's glass was scattered on the rug. The empty whisky bottle lied on the floor with its cap on the nightstand. 

“What the hell happened to you?” 

She grabbed Toni by the shoulders and made her sit down. She stumbled again but saved herself from falling down. 

“Nothing.” Toni slurred 

Toni was in a really bad shape. 

“Come sit down. You must have been standing outside for ten minutes. It's chilly too.” 

Betty smiled and shook her head. Even in her drunken state she was more caring than most of the people she knew. 

Betty opened all the windows of the trailer to some fresh air in. 

She took a seat next to toni on her bed. 

“Why did you do this Toni?” Betty was expecting some honesty out of toni given her drunken state. 

“I was lying down just counting the hours and wait for this day to get over and it did but the reality didn't.  
Reality hates me Betts. Whiskey is the only constant in my life.” 

“I'm sorry Toni. Do you want to talk about it?”

Toni rubbed her temples. She was too mad at herself for not being able to give Betty an explanation. She couldn't explain herself. She didn't want anyone to know. This was her secret and she would take it to her grave. 

“No Betty, I can't. I'm sorry.”

Betty sighed. 

“It's okay. You should go take a shower. You'll feel better. I came to your trailer to see you. I was at Jughead's and thought I'd stop by.” 

“That's sweet of you. Really. I'll go and take a quick shower.” 

Toni got up and felt her whole head spinning 

She walked slowly to her closet and took her clothes out and a fresh towel. 

She headed to her bathroom wanting to wash of the sick feeling off her. 

The feeling of unrequited love. 

She felt disgusting, pathetic, lonely, empty. But she didn't feel her love was unnatural. If anything it was the most pure and torturous feeling she had ever felt. Nothing she did for Cheryl went noticed or appreciated enough. 

Toni began to feel numb under the shower. 

A knock came again after 20 minutes. 

“Are you okay in there?” 

Betty had been waiting all this time. Toni figured she would have left not wanting to be trapped with such a mess under the same roof. 

“I'll be out in a minute!”

Toni jumped out of the shower and got dressed quickly not wanting to trouble Betty. 

“Hey, you wanna watch something? I put on something on Netflix if you're up for it?”

“Sounds great. Let me make some popcorn.”  
Toni sniffled 

Betty was quick to notice this. 

“Have you been crying, Toni?”   
Betty looked concerned. She was worried for Toni and whatever was troubling her. She truly wanted good things to happen to the kid who fought for happiness most of her life. 

“No, I'm just a little under the weather. Its cool. Don't worry.” 

Toni grabbed popcorn and slid under the comforter next to Betty. 

They watched Legally Blonde together. Toni admitted it was the first time she had actually ever seen the movie. 

“It was genuinely nice spending time with you, Betty. I had so much fun. Thanks for today.” 

Toni said now sobered up..

“We should do this again. I'll invite Veronica and Cher-”

Betty was interrupted by Toni's phone 

It was Cheryl who was calling. Toni really did not want to pick it up. But she knew Betty would sense something was wrong if she did not pick her best friends phone up. 

“Hey, sorry let me just get this.”

Toni picked her phone up

“Hey, what's up?”

Toni spoke up sniffling again 

“Toni! You are not going to believe what happened last night! I went to Reggie's place after the dance and I lost my V Card. I can't wait to see you and tell you all about it.” 

Toni's mouth went dry. She looked like she had seen a ghost. She couldn't speak up. She felt like she had been stuck in an awful nightmare which kept getting worse. 

“I… I am sorry Cher, I can't hear you. Hello?” Toni pretended she couldn't hear any of it. She really didn't want to hear whatever she had been told right now.

She immediately hung up

 

“What was that?” 

“Oh, nothing. Cheryl was saying something but the network is really bad in here. Couldn't hear any of it.”

Toni shrugged 

“Oh, okay. Well i should get going. It's almost dinner time. I'll catch you later Toni. Please take care of yourself. I'm worried about you. Don't do this to yourself.” 

Toni nodded diligently 

“Thank you.” 

She walked Betty to the door and embraced her in a heartwarming hug.

They said their goodbyes and Toni collapsed on her bed again wanting to cry but no tears left her eyes. There were no tears left to cry. 

 

Xxxxx

 

Toni walked into the student lounge on a chilly monday morning just wanting to spend some time with her serpent buddies 

She had slept after Betty left. She contemplated a lot about her life and did not want to give Cheryl the power to rule her. Chery was unknowingly hurting her more than it was okay. 

Toni decided to avoid her at all costs.   
No texts   
No calls   
No conversations in student lounge or classrooms 

She hung out with Jug in the student lounge and Fangs soon joined them.   
It was strange seeing fangs without Kevin now. The two always seemed to be together. 

Toni thought if she would someday find someone who would love her with their everything and they'd be inseparable. 

Of course the serpents were inseparable but Toni wanted more than that. She wanted someone she could call her own. 

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she got up and walked towards the vending machine and buying some Cheetos. 

She smiled and realized Cheryl loved Cheetos. 

She couldn't think of anybody else. Ever again. Not in the same way atleast.

Cheryl consumed Toni. She clouded the sepents’ mind. She ruled her mind. 

“Hey toni pass me some Cheetos!” Jughead shouted 

Toni threw the packet at him

Jughead asked toni who was now standing near a long couch to catch Cheetos in her mouth. 

As juvenile as it sounded, Toni needed this exact type of lightness in her life. 

Toni catches a couple of them in her mouth.

“Okay T. This will be your tenth consecutive flying cheeto. Make me proud.” 

Toni didn't notice Cheryl walking in behind her. 

She was standing between Toni and the couch wanting to see the stupid game the gang was playing. .

Jughead threw the Cheeto a little higher and Toni backed up to catch it in her mouth.   
She caught it and lost her balance immediately.   
Half a Cheeto in her mouth, she fell backwards on top of Cheryl. Now both the girls on the couch with barely any space between them. Toni fell facing Cheryl whose eyes were staring right into hers. 

Cheryl leaned and took a bite of the half Cheeto in between Toni's teeth. Her lips grazed Toni's a little. 

Toni got up and helped Cheryl up. 

“Now, where are the rest of those TT?” 

Toni stood there shook and breathing heavily not believing what had just happened. 

“Alright! 10 Cheetos. It's a new record!” jughead shouted and high fived Toni who was still grasping the moment. 

Cheryl took her high for a second and she never wanted to come down.


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry for the late update  
> i got stuck with exams  
> hope you like this one

What pleases you in bed?

Cheryl asked Toni 

Both the girls were currently hanging out near sweet water river. Cheryl got goosebumps every time she went near sweet water river but she insisted that Toni and her went on a picnic there after school. 

They were lying on their backs on a blanket that toni had brought along with her. cheryl took care of the food packing strawberries, whipped cream, chicken salad and some cherries. 

"why are you asking me that?" toni let out a laugh and rolled onto her side and faced cheryl 

"just curious." cheryl shrugged not wanting to reveal sensitive information yet

"well, i guess, i like to hear my partner when i do stuff to them." toni scratched the back of her head not knowing how to put it subtly

"come on, tt. give me some details." cheryl frowned, getting eager.

"i like it when they moan out loud, call out my name. boosts my confidence." toni confessed 

"how loud have you made someone moan?"

"you really wanna know?" toni smirked 

she received an eager nod from cheryl. the redhead rolled onto her side too just like the serpent did moments ago

"once i slept with this girl, anna. i picked her up at the wyrm. it was nothing more than a one night stand, at least that's what i thought it would be. we went back to her place in the south side. we went all the way. it wasn't the first time for either of us. but it was her first time sleeping with a girl."

 

cheryl listened to toni's story very carefully hoping she could pick out some advice out of her story.

 

"so when i got her off the fourth time that night, she moaned my name so loud that her neighbor came knocking on her door minutes later. i opened the door after putting on some clothes. a girl in her mid 20s stood there congratulating me for earning that sound and then gave me her number and name which was written on a paper napkin."

 

cheryl had a huge grin on her face after she heard toni's little anecdote. toni had a real huge smug look on hers. 

 

"didn't know you were so good at this, tt." cheryl hit toni on her shoulder playfully 

"i dont like to brag." toni admitted with a laugh

 

toni was very grounded as a person. her mom taught her to be very humble no matter what. toni learned a lot  from her mom before she passed away because of prolonged illness. not a lot of people knew what toni had went through. she kept her walls high and her memories with her mom close to her heart.

 

"you have to teach me."

toni's eyes widened 

"teach you how?" she questioned, her hopes flying high

"give me some tips, make a list of things you think i should do to make it more pleasurable."

toni's disappointment was clearly visible on her face but like always cheryl couldn't pick up on any clues. 

"oh. i can do that. but arent you enjoying what you have with reggie?"

"i am, tt. but im only enjoying how intimate we are. im not enjoying whatever he's doing in the bedroom. he seems to clearly enjoy it."

cheryl pauses before taking in a slow breath.

 

"you know when you told me about your fling right now, the first thought and the only thought that came to my mind was that you got her off four times and reggie hasn't even gotten me off once. i hear everybody talking about sex like its therapeutic but from what i experienced, its not even close."

cheryl blushed after revealing such sensitive information.

 

"look when you do it with the right person, it will be therapeutic."

 

toni felt terrible. she could make cheryl's world rock if given the chance. toni's sexual prowess was a godgift. she could give cheryl earth shattering orgasms but all cheryl wanted was a tall dull boy with his stupid hair gelled back in bed with her. she would at times imagine what it would feel like to have cheryl lying under her with her breath on toni's neck. she imagined cheryl getting consumed with all that toni had to offer. she could take cheryl to a place from where she would never want to come back. 

"how do you know if it's the right person?" cheryl asked 

 

"you'll know when you see them." toni said staring right in cheryl's eyes.

 

for toni, cheryl was  **it**. she was the one toni wanted to wake up next to for the rest of her life. she was the one for whom toni wanted to get down on her knees and tell her that she was her world. she yearned for cheryl's love. cheryl made her realise miracles happen. cheryl was her miracle. after everybody she had loved, left her she found that cheryl was her anchor. cheryl kept her sane. if anything helped her keeping herself together after she loved and lost, it was cheryl. but she was driving her insane every living moment. toni was starving for her love. she kept seeing cheryl make bad decisions and it was hard for her too see her go through terrible loveless relationships. toni often quenched herself through one night stands but they were never enough for her. she wanted something more. she wanted someone to call her own.

 

toni and cheryl spent another hour just eating and chatting near the sweet water and it had started to get chillier. cheryl had begun to shiver a little. toni was quick to take her jacket off and out ti over cheryl's shoulders. the redhead readily accepted the piece of clothing. 

 

"won't you feel cold now, toni?" 

"i don't feel cold easily." 

 

truth be told toni was as cold as the redhead. but seeing the redhead stable again and not shivering made her heart warm again. she could sit out in the cold for hours if that meant cheryl was peaceful and warm. 

this girl was going to be the death of toni and she knew it. 

she would much rather die with love in her veins than emptiness in her soul.

 

x

the next day at school, toni was punching the boxing bag for practice and listening to imagine dragons for her usual catharsis. she was half an hour deep into her practice session when a hand tapped on her shoulder.

she spun around and almost punched the person behind her

"i gotta stop approaching you in gym class, honestly."

betty took a step back giggling

"that was close. stay careful betts you know i can cause damage."

toni took off her gloves and patted betty on her back 

"i wanted to talk to you about something and wanted to know if you're okay with it."

"sure, what is it? is everything okay? are you alright?" 

betty laughed at toni's worrisome nature

she always worried and cared about those dear to her.

 

"so someone asked me about this little bruise you gave me and i told them what happened. so we were talking a bit and it came up that my friend has a crush on you and would like to take you out. she wanted me to ask you if you were available for a coffee date at pop's"

betty asked tensely not knowing how toni would respond.

 

"oh, who is she?" 

"okay, dont freak out. it's midge."

"midge? river vixen midge? she is cute. didnt expect her to be interested in girls." toni furrowed her eyebrows in confusion

"yes i wasnt expecting that either. but do you want to go with her?"

"well, i love coffee and id love to get to know midge. give her my number and ask her to set a date." toni gave betty a warm smile

betty loved playing matchmaker. she was content with toni's response and she knew midge would be more than happy to know.

"yay. thanks, toni. midge really likes you. i hope you both get along. now im going to go and catch midge, ill see you around."

 

betty left toni in the gym thinking about what just happened. toni wanted to be out there and get to know new people. experience new people but her heart kept telling her that it was cheryl she wanted new experiences with. but her mind kept telling her to not pour all her love and soul into a person's hands who is not meant to be with her. 

 

maybe she was not meant to be with her. but god, the universe could have taught her a lesson in a less heartbreaking way. the universe and fate were not her friends she reminded herself. 

she accepted her fate once again and decided to actually give midge a chance and her mind thoughts of someone else but cheryl blossom.

 

x

 

later that day toni received a text from an unknown number when she way lying across her bed attempting to finish her report for school.

**Unknown**  : Hey, this is me, Midge. I got your number from Betty. Hope im not making this awkward

Toni smiled to herself and saved midge's number 

**Toni**  : Hey Midge, i did talk to betty earlier today and i heard you had come up with some plan about us meeting at pop's?

**Midge**  : i'd like to take you out on a date tomorrow at Pop's at 6 if you don't mind joining me

**Toni**  : I wouldn't say no to such a sweet girl. i'll see you there :)

**Midge**  : god, i was so anxious before you said yes. it would be my pleasure to take such a stunning girl out. ill meet you there tomorrow, goodnight x 

she was a flatterer toni thought to herself. maybe being flattered for once wouldn't feel so bad. she could use someone else putting in effort for her for a change.   



	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to see happy toni... But not for long because I'm cruel haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty chapterr  
> Please let me know what you think about it :)

The school day went by quickly and Cheryl was exhausted from all the drama at school. 

 

The classes were slow and bored Cheryl as she was always ahead in classes. She was caught up on all the class work and the home work. It amazed everybody how Cheryl handled it all. She was the captain of the river vixens, she had a boyfriend, a cool social life, a 4.0 gpa, a gorgeous body and face and on top of that she spoke french like she was born in France. 

 

The river vixens practice was extremely uncoordinated today. Betty was being sloppy, Veronica was missing from the practice, josie forgot her steps for the cheer and midge for some mysterious reason was being jumpy. 

 

Cheryl inquired from Betty why midge was being so jumpy because usually that girl was in her best form. 

 

“Oh, didn't toni tell you?” 

Betty nudged Cheryl 

 

“Keep your lousy elbows to yourself, cousin. And tell me what?” 

 

Cheryl frowned. She thought toni told her everything. They were best friends after all. They were supposed to tell each other everything. 

Cheryl could feel that toni and her were drifting apart. 

 

“Midge asked Toni out on a date. She has had a crush on Toni for a while now and I helped her to arrange a date with Toni.” 

 

Betty said proudly. 

 

“5 extra laps for you, cousin. Go ahead.” 

 

Betty sensed that Cheryl was now feeling furious and bereft of the whereabouts and plans of her best friend. 

 

“Look, Cheryl I-” 

 

Betty was cut off by Cheryl 

 

“5 Laps. Now.” 

 

Betty had started jogging already not wanting to face the wrath of the blossom heir. 

 

Cheryl couldn't believe that Toni did not tell her about her date with midge. She just met toni in the lounge this morning and then for a few minutes in lunch break before she took a seat with the jocks and the vixens. 

 

Cheryl was immensely hurt knowing that her best friend was hiding things from her. She had decided not to confront toni about it until tomorrow when she saw her at school. She won't be texting toni or calling her which they seemed to do a lot. Cheryl always felt guilty about not spending enough time with toni at school because she was always hanging out with the jocks who weren't a fan of the serpents especially Reggie. 

 

Cheryl headed home around 4 pm. 

 

She was hurt but in the mood for chaos. 

 

All her plans to avoid toni and isolate herself went out the window and she decided to take the matter into her own hands. 

 

Cheryl walked up to her wardrobe and picked out a red shirt with turned up sleeves and wore white skin tight jeans with red heels. 

 

She didn't know the reason behind her wanting to look better than midge. She thought she just wanted all of Toni's attention. She couldn't figure out why Toni's attention and devotion mattered to her so much. She really liked toni but she thought that was it. She was proud to be friends with one of the fiercest serpent. She was so glad that toni always had her back. She was thankful that the serpent was there to wipe her tears away and go to the ends of earth to comfort her and love her. 

 

That moment it hit her. She barely did anything for toni. Toni wa better at comforting her. Toni was better at giving gifts, boosting morale, giving hugs, saying right things at the right time. What did Cheryl even contribute in their friendship. Toni had always been a source of consistency for her. 

 

But now toni getting together with midge struck Cheryl's insecurities. She could feel toni slipping away, she could already feel neglected. She couldn't let this happen. But she realized that they weren't in a romantic relationship. She was head over heels for Reggie. 

Cheryl took a deep breath and sat on her bed, her head was now spinning. Would her actions affect her relationship with Reggie? She thought to herself.

 

Cheryl needed a best friend. She needed her by her side. She didn't want her in any other way. She just wanted toni to adore her the way she always does. 

 

Cheryl grabbed her car keys and rushed to her car. 

She drove to pops because there was literally no other place someone would go for their first date. It was around 6.30 when she reached pops. 

 

She looked inside the cafe from her car and saw toni and midge sitting opposite to each other, having coffee. 

 

Cheryl set her hair and walked inside the cafe with her full confidence and enigma.

 

“Hi, tt. Wasn't expecting to see you here. Oh! You're here with midge, that's unusual.” 

 

She greeted toni when she walked to their booth 

 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” 

Toni asked surprised, shifting to make space for Cheryl 

 

Cheryl engulfed toni into a bear hug. Toni was surprised by Cheryl's actions. Sure, Cheryl was affectionate but she wasn't one to give impromptu hugs. 

 

“I missed you, tt.” 

Cheryl ruffled Toni's hair playfully 

 

“We're on a date here Cheryl.” 

Midge spoke up 

 

“Oh, my apologies. I couldn't figure it out. The look toni was giving you was rather platonic if you ask me.” 

Cheryl said sassily as she swung an arm around toni pulling her closer. 

 

“She wouldn't have agreed to come on a date if she thought this was platonic.” Midge bit back 

 

“So you asked her out. I should have figured. My toni is too polite to say no. You should get that in your head.” 

 

“Cher, please.” Toni looked at Cheryl with sad eyes 

 

She did not want Cheryl to mess this up. This was a chance for her to move on. To leave behind all her plans to pursue Cheryl. She was tired of worshipping Cheryl. 

 

“Fine, toni. I'll leave you both alone. My predictions are that this is not going to last. I'll see you later cha-cha.” 

 

With that being said, Cheryl pulled toni closer and placed a kiss on her cheek leaving a very evident red lipstick mark on Toni's face almost marking toni. 

 

Midge rolled her eyes and gave a fake smile to Cheryl. 

 

Toni froze in her seat. She wished Cheryl has kissed her cheek under better circumstances. Most of all toni was frustrated. Why does cheryl want toni when toni doesn't want her anymore. At least she's trying not to want what she can't have. 

 

“I'm sorry about that.” Toni grabbed midge's hand between both of her hands and apologised after Cheryl had left 

 

Midge gave her a small shy smile. 

 

“That's okay. I get that she's possessive. Also do you mind wiping that mark off your face?” 

 

Toni nodded frantically and wiped off the lipstick mark. Cheryl had to wear such a dark lipstick but damn did she look good with those plump red lips. 

 

“You look cute when you blush” midge laughed and extended her hand to wipe off the little mark that was still there on Toni's cheek with her thumb. 

 

“I'm not cute, I'm in a gang midge.”

 

Toni blushed even more 

 

“Was that true what Cheryl said? Did you really come out with me because you were too polite to say no?” 

Midge asked worriedly 

 

“Oh, no midge. I really wanted to see you.” 

Toni reassured her

 

“I shouldn't be saying this on our first date, but I couldn't help asking Betty to fix us up after I saw you in the gym working out. Those abs of yours are serial killers.” 

 

Toni threw her head back and laughed. She was clearly having a good time. Not worrying about the untouched pack of cigarettes burning a hole in her pocket or the flask of whisky in her car's glove compartment. In that moment, Toni truly enjoyed being in midge's company. 

 

Both the girls chatted for another hour and decided to part. 

 

Toni held the door open for midge to exit. Midge held her hand as both of them walked out towards midges car. 

 

“I really had fun today, toni. God you're more amazing than I thought.” 

 

“It was really good seeing you today too. We have a lot more in common than I thought.” 

 

“So do I get a second date?” Midge held both of Toni's hands in her own and looked at her with innocent eyes 

 

“Of course, anytime you want.” 

 

Midge blushed and held Toni's face with both her hands and placed a peck on Toni's lips. Toni's hands instinctively holding her face. 

 

“I hope that leaves a darker mark.” Midge winked and got into her car to leave the cafe 

 

Toni stood there smiling not believing that one good thing bad finally happened to her. 

 

Was fate finally on her side ?

 

x 

 

When toni got home she noticed she had three missed calls and two texts from Cheryl 

toni tugged on her own hair in annoyance 

she couldn't believe what Cheryl tried to pull back at pops. it was not cool of her to interfere in Toni's love life that way especially when toni was very careful about what she said about Cheryl and Reggie's relationship which she found almost pretentious. 

Cheryl called once again and toni picked up finally 

"hey, t! are you back home?" Cheryl sounded chirpy almost proud of the stunt she pulled a few hours ago 

"cheryl, I'm mad at you. what you did was not cool. I was on a date." 

"but you know I adore you and do you really want to pick the lousiest vixen for yourself? you can do way better, t. I suggest you do not date anybody for a while. this way you can spend more time with me and you'll eventually find someone." 

toni was no angrier than ever. it was impossible for her to get mad at Cheryl but today she was.

"don't you get it Cheryl? I want to spend time with you. I love to spend time with you. you're the one who never has time for me. you are always canoodling that pretentious bulldog. I would do anything for you but you wouldn't. id give up a lot for you, but you wouldn't. this doesn't seem fair. you can date whoever you want but I can't? if you want my attention just ask for it." 

toni immediately regretted what she had said hoping cheryl hadnt heard any of it. 

"I'm sorry if I'm not good enough, tt. I won't bother you again." 

with that Cheryl hung up the phone leaving toni a mess and alone with her own tears. she was drowning in her feelings and Cheryl wasn't the lifeguard she wanted her to be. 

Cheryl herself was confused about her feelings. she did not know what she wanted from toni.   
toni just wanted a normal life and Cheryl wanted to be a part of it. she just couldn't decide if she was happy with the part she had in the serpents life or if she wanted a bigger part. 

 

x

 

next day in school, Cheryl went looking for Toni's car in the parking lot where she knew Toni would be smoking because that's what she did when she was stressed out. 

Cheryl had asked her a couple of times to quit smoking but that was one thing toni refused to listen to. 

Cheryl's hunch was right when she spotted toni standing with jughead in the parking lot smoking 

jughead was just standing there making conversation clearly unfazed by the smoke near him showing he was used to it. 

"toni, we need to talk. you can leave, jughead."   
cheryl gave a dismissive hand gesture to Jughead 

"you know, this is exactly your problem cheryl. you'd have more friends like topaz if you knew how to treat people." jughead spat not appreciating Cheryl's dismissive gesture 

Cheryl and jughead never got along and toni didn't try to get them to get along. they would be the oddest friends in the entire school. 

"I don't know why you're still friends with her." jughead turned to toni 

"look jug, I'm sorry she's had a rough week." toni stepping in front of Cheryl to stop any kind of fight that could brew in the parking lot any second. 

" you're defending her in front of me for the thousandth time, topaz. she's never going to learn." 

jughead shook his head and left the girls alone 

 

" you didn't have to apologize for me." Cheryl said softly placing a hand on Toni's shoulder 

 

"I kinda had to. jughead is my friend. one of my closest ones. you don't have to be nice to my friends but at least don't be rude." 

cheryl was disappointed with her behavior but she couldn't seem to help it. everytime she saw someone getting close to toni she would lose her mind. 

 

"I am truly sorry, tt." Cheryl engulfed toni into a hug and held her for a couple of minutes 

Toni didn't know that she needed this hug. she needed it badly. Cheryl's embrace was a haven for her. she felt safe but Cheryl had been driving her crazy for as long as she could remember 

she couldn't seem to work out why being around Cheryl was suffocating but warm at the same time. Cheryl could strangle her and she would still thank her for it. 

 

"Its okay Cheryl. don't worry about it." 

Toni meant every word she had said. she forgave cheryl. she would always forgive cheryl even if it meant her being unhappy for the rest of her life. 

this friendship was getting toxic and toni knew it. she just did not want to do anything about it.


	10. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this update is longer than usual and i had to write some of it again because i forgot to save my work and it got erased. i have put in a lot of effort into this so i really hope you guys like it. let me know what you think :)

Midge and Toni’s relationship was getting stronger every day. They saw each other at lunch when midge joined Toni, sweet pea, fangs, jughead and betty. They saw each other after school whenever toni didn’t have any serpent duties or when midge didn’t have her vixens practice. They were really enjoying each other’s company and Toni was feeling at peace.

Toni drank less often now, for two reasons. She did not feel the need to repress her emotions anymore. The more she talked to midge and hung out with her the more she felt relieved. After a long time toni felt as if someone actually cared about her. She felt as if her existence mattered. Toni had helped midge too. Midge used to experience anxiety attacks and avoided social gatherings. Midge always wondered from where she got the courage to ask toni out. Both the girls would hang out at the Wyrm and sometimes at midge’s house. Midge’s mother adored toni. She would invite toni over for dinner often. Midge was falling head over heels for toni. Toni thought it was too good to be true. Never once in toni’s life had anything gone the way she expected or wanted.

Toni and midge entered the student lounge together. Midge had her hand wrapped around toni’s arm as if anybody could separate them any moment now. Midge had started to get possessive of toni. They both took a seat in the corner where sweet pea and veronica were sitting engrossed in a conversation.

“Hey, ladies. Nice to see you this fine morning.” Veronica smiled and waved at the two girls who were sitting next to them

Midge placed her arms around toni’s neck and sat beside her with her one leg on top of the other.

“Hey, v. what are you guys up to?” toni asked

“I was planning to throw a party at the pembrooke tonight. You both are invited, of course. Serpents of riverdale high, river vixens, bulldogs, everyone is invited. Its going to be absolutely grand.”

Veronica’s eyes were filled with a spark now. She was a true party person. No one loved parties more than her. She loved throwing parties. Veronica used to throw parties in new York all the time and the one she was throwing tonight was special.

“What’s it for, v?”

“Well, sweet pea and I are official now. So I thought it was about time to celebrate and let everybody know how much I adore pea.”

Veronica looked at sweet pea with the softest look on her face. She was glad to be with sweet pea and she wanted everybody to know.

“Congratulations guys. I am so happy for both of you.” Toni engulfed the couple into a hug

 

Clicking of heels against the floorboard of the student lounge caught the attention of both the couples seated there.

“Did someone say party?”

Cheryl walked up to the others showing off her perfect walk.

The first thing Cheryl noticed when she entered the lounge was how midge’s arms were wrapped around toni’s neck. A wave of jealousy hit her. She did not want anybody to sit that close to her tt.

“Yes, you heard it correct. I’m throwing a party tonight at pembrooke. I want you all to be there. No excuses. I’ll see you all tonight at 8.”

Veronica and sweet pea left the student lounge heading for their class.

“Shit, I’ve to get to class. I’ll see you at lunch, toni.” Midge placed her hand on toni’s chin and pulled her into a deep kiss. Midge did not usually indulge in public display of affection.

Toni understood Midge’s motive of kissing her deeply in front of Cheryl as the redhead did not seem too thrilled about their relationship. Midge wanted Cheryl’s validation because she was toni’s best friend. Toni had started to get tired of this attention competition both the girls were suddenly very much into.

“I’ll see you at practice, captain.” Midge smiled at Cheryl and left

Cheryl gave midge a fake smile and took a seat next to toni.

“So I see you and midge are getting close.” Cheryl’s brows knitted in a frown

“Yeah, everything’s great. She’s really cool. I’ve been to her house a couple of times and her mom really likes me.”

“That sounds great, tt.”

Cheryl made a mental note to ask midge to run some extra laps when she shows up for vixens practice. She had no idea why she was behaving like this. She had no reason to hate midge when she never wanted to be in her place.

“So you’re coming to the party tonight?” toni asked snapping Cheryl out of her thoughts

“I think so. I’ll ask reggie if he’s free tonight.”

Toni stiffened at the mention of reggie. Every single ounce of toni hated reggie. She was dating midge but she still wanted the best for Cheryl and that douche was nothing near the best.

“Reggie. Right. How’s that going?” toni almost regretted asking Cheryl. Some part of her was expecting Cheryl to tell her how awful it was or how badly she wanted to leave him.

Sometimes toni thought to herself if Cheryl was actually happy with the way reggie treated her or she had just gotten better at lying to toni.

“It’s just great, tt. I just can’t get enough of him. I would really like to see more of him if im being honest. And don’t you even get me started about the sex. It just keeps getting better.”

Cheryl had lied through her teeth. She really wanted to see more of reggie and wanted him around more often now that toni and her had not been spending a lot of time together, but she was absolutely being dishonest about the sex part. Cheryl thought that the sex was dissapointing. She expected it to get better after their first time but she was disappointed after it kept happening. She had to finish herself off after she got home and she was getting tired of it.

She often wondered how good it was for her best friend. She had heard a lot about how good toni was in the bed. She was thankful for betty’s inability to keep in secrets. Cheryl would often suppress her thoughts about toni and the way she felt about her. Cheryl had never wanted to explore her sexuality before and did not want her thoughts to wander where they didn’t belong.

 

X

 

Around 9 pm the party was in full swing. Teenagers were getting drunk and dancing to the music. The kitchen counter was filled with booze bottles and pizza boxes. The bulldogs had arrived and most of the serpents of riverdale high were there too. Vixens were scattered around, trying to chill and have some fun. Toni and Midge were yet to arrive. Toni had promised Midge that she would pick her up for the party at veronica’s house. She got dressed into blue jeans and a grey turtle neck that hugged her upper body. She proudly wore her serpent jacket on top of that. Toni got into her car to pick up Midge. It took her about 15 minutes to reach her house. She parked her car in the driveway and walked to the front door. Toni knocked on the door twice and stepped back waiting for someone to open the door.

“Hi Toni, you look lovely dear.” Midge’s mom opened the front door and let toni in.

“Thanks Mrs. Klump. Is midge ready?”

Before Mrs. Klump could respond Midge walked down the stairs wearing a black dress that ended just above her knees.

“You’re looking beautiful, midge.” Toni licked her lips

“Thank you, babe” Midge pulled Toni into a hug

“You ready?” toni asked

Midge nodded and intertwined her hands with toni’s.

“Please drop her home by midnight, toni.” Mrs. Klump waved at the girls as they were ready to leave

Toni opened the front door for Midge and held her hand as they walked towards the car. She opened the passenger door of her Black Ford Fiesta and helped midge get in. Toni got into the driver’s seat and drove off to the party.

It took them 5 minutes tops to reach the pembrooke. Loud music was audible from a block away. Toni and Midge walked inside the pembrooke holding each other’s hand.

“Toni! Midge! You’re here!” Veronica pulled both the girls into a hug

“Hey, v!” midge smiled at her fellow river vixen

“There’s booze and pizza in the kitchen. A beer pong game is going on in the living room and you can already see drunken teens dancing everywhere. Have fun.” Veronica laughed

Toni and midge headed towards the kitchen to get themselves some drinks.

“what do you wanna have, babe?” toni asked midge, grabbing two red cups

“I’ll have a vodka and sprite”

“coming right up!” toni said immediately grabbing a vodka bottle

It barely took toni any time to fix midge a drink. She was an expert at making drinks. She quickly handed midge her drink and fixed herself with whisky on the rocks. She reminisced how she used to make vodka with cranberry juice for Cheryl at parties. The redhead was always fascinated by toni’s bartending skills. She loved the way Toni fixed drinks for her.

Toni and Midge walked to where all the teens were dancing. Both the girls swayed their bodies to the music playing. Toni spotted the redhead standing by the staircase all alone looking absolutely stunning. She was wearing a red off shoulder top with a black skirt. She was wearing her classic red lipstick with red stilettos. Toni couldn’t take her eyes off her. Cheryl was looking gorgeous like always. Toni believed Cheryl would look stunning even in a night dress.

“Earth to Toni!” Midge waived her hand infront of toni’s eyes to grab her attention

“yeah, sorry. What were you saying?” toni said now paying attention to midge

“I said that I am going to get myself another drink and catch up with betty. Is that okay?”

“okay, cool. I’ll see you in a bit then.” Toni nodded

Midge kissed toni on the cheek and made her way towards the kitchen again. Toni started walking towards the redhead standing in the corner.

“hey, cher!” toni walked up to Cheryl and pulled her into a hug

“Toni! Where were you? I was missing you.” Cheryl huffed

Cheryl knew exactly where toni had been ever since she arrived at the party. She did not want to disturb the couple who seemed to be having a good time. She made herself a drink and stood near the staircase from where she could observe everybody.

“Oh, I was just in the kitchen making drinks for midge and me and then we danced a bit. Why are you standing here alone, cher?”

“Reggie got grounded and couldn’t make it to the party. Anyway, what are you drinking cha-cha?” Cheryl peeped into toni’s nearly empty cup

“whisky on the rocks. You know I was thinking of you when midge asked me to make her vodka and sprite.” Toni said

Cheryl threw her head back and laughed immediately making toni laugh along with her. Cheryl laughed hard at their inside joke. They joked about how girls who drank vodka and sprite were too vanilla and dull.

“Make a drink for me, please?” Cheryl tilted her head to the side and batted her eyelashes at toni.

“That would be my pleasure. No one can fix drinks like I do, bombshell.”

Toni grabbed cheryl’s hand and walked towards the kitchen pushing through the crowd. Toni quickly made Cheryl her favourite drink and handed it to her

“Wow, tt. It tastes perfect, thank you.”

“Welcome, cherry. Want to go sit somewhere?”

Cheryl nodded and guided toni back to the staircase where she was standing before. The girls sat on the steps and goofed around for a while.

Midge spotted toni sitting next to Cheryl laughing and enjoying her time. Midge walked across the room and interrupted the conversation the girls were having.

“Lets dance toni, come on!” midge tugged on toni’s hand and pulled her away

Toni felt like this was déjà vu except the last time something like this happened it was Cheryl who was being taken away from toni at the dance. Toni felt as if the universe had other plans for her. Plans which were not making her happy as of now.

“Wow, I could really use some shots.” Cheryl said to herself before getting up to go get some alcohol into her system.

 

X

 

It had been almost 11 o clock when toni decided to go sit and take a breather. Toni waltzed across the floor and took a seat on the couch. Veronica and sweet pea were seated on the opposite couch and archie and jughead seemed to be in a heated conversation on the couch next to hers.

Suddenly Cheryl walked up to where toni was sitting and collapsed in a stupor on toni’s lap.

“Toni. I missed you.” Cheryl flung her arms around toni’s neck and hugged the serpent close to her, grabbing the attention of her friends.

“Are you okay, Cheryl? Looks like you had a lot to drink.” Toni said worriedly

“I’m- I’m fine, tt. Just missed you tons!” Cheryl nuzzled her face into the crook of toni’s neck making her squirm into the seat.

Midge was pissed off when she noticed how close the redhead was getting to toni. She walked over to toni to confront her.

“What’s happening here toni? I really want to go back home.”

“im sorry but Cheryl had a lot to drink and she is clearly not in her senses.” Toni defended Cheryl

“can we go home?”

“yeah, I guess we can.” Toni shifted a little in her seat

“no, toni. I want you to stay.” Cheryl looked into toni’s eyes

Toni could never say no to those eyes. Those soft brown eyes were speaking to toni’s in another language no one else would understand.

“You should go home too, cher. You’re very intoxicated.” Toni got up from where she was sitting now holding Cheryl by her waist

“Oh, she can’t go home like this T. Her mom would go batshit crazy” veronica interrupted

“well I can’t leave her here. There are too many drunk boys around.” Toni argued

Toni came up with another solution but did not know if midge was going to be okay with it. Sweet pea suddenly spoke up.

“Tiny, just take her back to the sunnyside with you.”

Toni was relieved that someone had the same thought.

“I guess I’ll have to.” Toni said steadying Cheryl on her feet

Veronica nodded in agreement

“Seriously?” midge asked crossing her arms in front of her chest

Cheryl almost fell at that moment. Toni sighed and picked Cheryl up in her arms. Cheryl immediately buried her face in toni’s embrace

Toni said her goodbyes and carried Cheryl to her car laying her down on the back seat of her car. Midge sat in the passenger seat seeming very annoyed.

Toni drove to midge’s place first dropping her off before midnight just like she had promised her mom.

Midge stormed off without even kissing toni goodbye into her house.

A heavy sigh escaped from Toni’s mouth as she drove to the sunnyside trailer park.

She parked the car and picked Cheryl up again from the back seat and shut the door using her legs. Cheryl had passed out by now. She unlocked and entered her trailer and placed Cheryl down on her bed. She sat down beside her and took her heels off. She grabbed the duvet and covered Cheryl with it to make sure she doesn’t get cold.

Toni took her jacket off and flung herself onto the bed in exhaustion next to Cheryl.

Fate has some funny games to play with her she thought to herself and this was just the beginning.  


	11. XI

Cheryl felt the girl next to her shuffle in her bed. It was about 9 am and Toni woke up from her deep slumber. Toni sat straight in her bed, unplugging her phone from the charger. Cheryl had realized that Toni was wide awake now but she did not want to confront the serpent. Cheryl pretended to sleep for another 10 minutes before Toni called her out.

 

“I know you’re up, blossom.”

Cheryl sighed and got up knowing there was no way out of this conversation.

The redhead got up and gently massaged her forehead with her hands.

“How are you feeling?” toni asked looking worried

“I think I need to puke!” Cheryl got up and ran towards the bathroom

 

Toni followed the redhead hurriedly. While Cheryl was emptying her stomach, Toni held her hair in her hands to avoid them getting covered with puke. After Cheryl was done puking, she washed her mouth and the rest of her face. She quickly thanked toni and slouched on the couch in the living room.

 

The living room in Toni’s trailer was closely packed. There was a brown 2 seater couch along with two arm chairs and there was a coffee table in the middle where toni would spend a good amount of time trying to get her school work done. Hours were spent in Toni’s living room by her serpent friends coming up with plans to protect the southside and attacks on the ghoulie territory. Fangs, Sweet Pea, Jughead and Toni would have sleepovers at her trailer and all of them would end up passing out on the couch. Now, a certain redhead was sitting on her couch with her head in her hands.

 

Toni went up to the kitchen counter filled up a glass of water and picked up advil for the redhead. Toni went back into the living room and handed them to Cheryl.

“Thanks, tt.” Cheryl said quickly gulping the painkiller

Toni sat, squaring an ankle over one knee next to Cheryl looking at her with eyes full of worry. She rubbed the redhead’s back to calm her down and make her feel better.

“I’m sorry I was such a liability last night.”

“you’re never a liability to me, cher. Don’t ever say that again.”

Cheryl looked up at Toni and embraced her in a hug. Toni rubbed her back again in a relaxed manner to soothe her.

“how’d I get here anyway?” Cheryl said pulling away from the hug

“I carried you to my car and then carried you again to the trailer. Simple.”

Cheryl laughed and lightly punched toni’s arm

“Quit bragging, tt.”

“come on, let’s get some food into you! I’ll take you to pop’s.” toni said getting up from the couch looking for her car keys.

“okay, but it’s my treat. I want to thank you for taking care of me.” Cheryl smiled at toni and threw the car keys at her which were lying on the arm chair.

Toni smiled and held the door open for Cheryl to exit the trailer. Both the girls left the trailer and got into toni’s car to head to pop’s for some breakfast.

Once the girls reached pop’s, toni got out of the driver’s seat and opened the passenger door for Cheryl.

“always such a gentleman.” Cheryl giggled and got out of the car entering pop’s with toni just behind her.

Both the girls took a seat in their usual booth. Toni sat opposite to Cheryl, both of them looking at the menu but knowing they were going to order regular’s. Pop Tate walked to their booth.

“the usual, girls?”

Cheryl and toni looked at each other and laughed.

“you got that right, pop.” Toni laughed and handed him their menu.

After pop tate went back behind his counter, Cheryl cleared her throat to catch toni’s attention.

“I’m sorry about whatever happened, Toni. I didn’t mean to cause any trouble.”

“Why’d you drink so much, Cheryl? You usually don’t drink out of contol.” Toni tilted her head to the side, her eyes looking into the eyes of Cheryl.

Cheryl took a deep breath before spilling it out

“I was just lonely, toni. Seeing you there with midge, dancing and having so much fun, while I was sitting on the steps, all alone. I missed having my best friend to myself. Then I just missed JJ, I guess. I miss him every time I’m alone and I tried to drown all my feelings with liquor.” Cheryl confessed

Toni reached out to grab her hand.

“I’m so sorry, cher. I shouldn’t have left you alone like I did. I promise you I’ll spend more time with you.”

Toni felt really guilty after what Cheryl had just told her. She felt deeply responsible for whatever happened at the party. She blamed herself to push Cheryl into having those dark thoughts.

“no, you don’t need to apologize at all. I could feel midge raging when I sat on your lap. God, im sure she wants to kill me.

“no no Cheryl. Its not your fault. You were drunk. She’ll forget about it, don’t worry.”

Toni squeezed cheryl’s hand

“you’re such a good friend toni and im such a mess.”

“you’re a miracle in my fucked up life, Cheryl blossom.”

Toni now held cheryl’s hand between both of hers.

The cute moment was very rudely interrupted when Midge walked in looking extremely upset.

“Seriously, toni? What is this?” midge spoke in a high pitched voice pointing towards the two girls holding hands.

Toni quickly got up and pulled her hand away from Cheryl’s.

“I came here to apologise for over reacting last night. I went to your trailer to apologize and you weren’t there so I came here to look for you. Instead I found you here with this viper.”

“hey! Don’t call her that.” Toni spoke up angrily

“yeah you don’t try to contact me after our argument but you definitely never forget to defend Cheryl. I was expecting you to be a little sorry but fuck me for expecting something from my girlfriend.” Midge said her voice breaking

“she was drunk, midge. She was not in her senses. I wasn’t trying to upset you. I’m sorry about all of this. Let’s not do this here.” Toni put her hand on midge’s arm.

 

“we’ll talk when you stop hanging out with Cheryl. You’ll never treat me like you treat her so its either me or its her. And don’t think I don’t know what you try to pull off at practice captain. You being extra hard on me during practice and asking me to run all those extra laps. I see you, Cheryl blossom.” Midge’s voice now going back to normal

 

“don’t make me do this. I can’t choose just like that.” Toni said in disbelief

 

Cheryl who had been quiet all this time suddenly got angry. How could toni not pick? They were best friends. They were destined to be in each other’s life. They were like soul mates.

 

Cheryl screwed up her face wanting to interrupt their heated argument. Before she could say anything midge spoke up again

 

“her or me, toni. Its that simple.”

Pop Tate walked up to the girls with a tray in his hand which had two milkshakes on it.

Toni put her face into her hands and then sat back on the seat she was sitting just before midge interrupted them.

 

“we’re so over, toni topaz. You humiliated me.” Midge picked up the chocolate milkshake which was toni’s favorite and emptied the entire glass onto toni’s head.

With that midge left the café, her face crimson with anger.

After an uncomfortable moment of silence between toni and Cheryl, toni wiped the milkshake off her eyelids and erupted into laughter, the redhead joining in quickly.

“let me help you clean up.” Cheryl got up along with toni to go to the restroom

Toni cleaned the milkshake off her hair and face and then rested her back against one of the stalls in the restroom.

“’I’m sorry toni, all of this happened because of me. I will talk to midge, I swear.”

“its okay, Cheryl. She shouldn’t have talked to you like that. Nobody talks to my best friend like that.” Toni said proudly

 

Cheryl couldn’t believe after all she’s done to screw up toni’s life, the girl still stood up for her whenever needed. She wasn’t used to this. The fact that toni still claimed the redhead so proudly made cheryl’s heart flutter. She didn’t want to ruin things further for toni. She wanted to be her best version for toni. It was her time to defend the serpent. It was her time to stick up for toni and stand right beside her no matter what happens. Cheryl felt guilty that the realization that toni gave hr everything to the redhead hit her so late. Cheryl indeed felt very lucky to just have toni present in her life.

 

“let’s go back. I don’t want to spend another minute here.” Toni clenched her little fists.

Cheryl nodded and went back into the café to see pop tate cleaning the floor

“I’m sorry for the mess, pop tate.” Toni hung her head low

“its not your fault, toni. Go get yourself a nice bath.” Pop tate smiled at toni letting her know it was okay.

Toni nodded and made her way to her car.

 

Cheryl wondered why she couldn’t say any of those things out loud to toni. Her feelings were very hard to express. She wanted to pour her heart out on how much she appreciated her friend but she couldn’t.

 

“should I take you back to thistle house?” toni asked turning on the ignition

Cheryl simply nodded

After an awfully quiet ride, toni stopped her car in front of thistle house.

“I’m lucky to have you.” Cheryl said almost in a hurry

Toni just smiled at the redhead knowing she was not good at expressing her feelings

Cheryl would never express her feelings when she was a child. Her parents told her that her feelings, thoughts, opinions didn’t matter. Nobody wanted to know them.

 

“I mean, you’ve been right beside me through everything, tt. If I could even be half of the person you are, my life wouldn’t be such a mess. Thank you for everything, toni. Thank you for being there when Jason died. Thank you for being there when my dad killed himself. Thank you for being my shoulder to cry on. Thank you for being the most amazing friend I could ask for. I couldn’t thank you enough, tt.”

 

Cheryl leaned in and placed a peck on toni’s cheek.

“you don’t have to thank me for anything, bombshell.” Toni smiled fondly at Cheryl her heart clenching at cheryl’s words.

Cheryl smiled back and got out of the car.

 

“Most Amazing Friend. Guess That’s what I’ll always be.” Toni said to herself before driving back to southside more frustrated than ever.


	12. XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of angsttt sorry

Toni did not feel like going to school after she got publicly dumped by midge klump. Not because she felt embarrassed about getting a milkshake emptied on her head. But because the same demons would wash over her. The feelings of emptiness, meaninglessness, hollowness that she used to feel would come back haunting her. She would have no one interlacing her fingers with their own. She would have no one rubbing her shoulders before she went to put her life on danger for serpent missions. She lost the only person who ever told her she was perfect.

 

 

But if you would give toni another chance to pick between midge and Cheryl she would pick Cheryl over and over again. She would pick the girl who did not understand her love, who did not always stand by her side, who did not completely understand toni as a person. She would pick Cheryl over midge who put her to peace. Midge cared about Toni. She gave her strength, taught her what patience was and provided her with some stability in her life.

 

 

If someone were to ask her why she picked Cheryl she would just say 'the heart wants what it wants’.

 

 

There was no proper answer to why she felt a magnetic pull towards a girl who could completely destroy her with lick of her lips. She felt a pull towards the girl who would not look at toni the way she looked at her.

 

 

The whole situation just forced toni to go back to depending on substances which now toni almost made friends with. She could always fall back on her old friends, whisky and cigarettes.

 

 

But this time she wanted to feel the pain of the choices she had made. Nobody else would understand what toni was going through. It was not everyday that the people of Riverdale would see someone fall irrevocably and undeniably in love with someone who was not even aware of it.

 

 

Toni sighed and pulled the handbrake of her car, parking it in the parking lot of Riverdale high.

 

 

She got out of the car and dragged herself into the school. She felt weird not falling back onto her routine of using cigarettes and whisky. As much as she wanted to smoke she promised Betty she would control herself as much as she could.

 

 

Toni walked towards her locker taking out her books for AP English. She carried her books to class and sat next to Veronica. Both the girls fell into conversation about the party and toni eventually mentioned her breakup.

 

 

“Ooh, was it because of Cheryl? I mean midge was furious at the party. It would make sense if she broke up after seeing you both so close. Who knew midge was that possessive.” Veronica asked

 

 

“I mean, you could say that.” Toni said rubbing the back of her neck trying to avoid putting the blame on the redhead for her breakup

 

 

“You're just being modest, toni. I would be furious too if I saw someone sitting on sweets’ lap. I know you don't want to drag Cheryl into this but you gotta know it is slightly her fault.”

 

 

“Is it getting that serious with pea?” Toni raised her eyebrow at Veronica.

 

 

“This relationship is so refreshing, T.”

Veronica laughed

 

 

“please maintain silence, miss lodge.”

Their ap english teacher called veronica out

 

 

The girls giggle and get back to whispering to each other.

 

 

X

 

 

Toni sat on her usual lunch table with fangs, sweet pea, jughead and Betty going through her phone.

 

 

Toni was avoiding Midge's gaze from the other table of jocks and cheerleaders. It had began to make toni uncomfortable.

 

 

Toni understood that midge was mad at her but wasn't appreciating all the staring

 

 

“Midge is really mad at you, toni.” Betty spoke up

 

“She's mad at me? She threw a milkshake at me. In public.” Toni rolled her eyes

 

“Yeah, I hope she knows tiny is in a gang. If tiny wasn't so soft for her, she would've ripped her apart.” Fangs defended Toni.

 

“Calm down there, soldier.” Sweet pea laughed

 

“But she went too far with that milkshake thing, honestly.” Jughead shook his head

 

“You're just upset that the milkshake was wasted, jug.” Toni threw a peanut at jughead

 

 

The whole gang laughed. Being with her friends cheered up toni considerably. She loved hanging out with these people. They were unproblematic and her best friends. She was lucky that she could call them

her friends.

 

 

She looked across to the jock's table where midge sat. She was stirring her food with her fork looking visibly upset. Toni wondered how many relationships she would throw away before she confessed her feelings towards Cheryl.

 

 

Her feelings were eating her up. Her daily dose of self doubt and insecurity was destroying her. It was now or never. She was not certain if Cheryl would reciprocate the feelings but it was about time toni did something about it. Tired of giving signals and worshipping Cheryl, toni decided to confront the girl.

 

She noticed that cheryl was missing from her regular lunch table.

 

“I have somewhere to be guys, can I see you all later?”

 

Toni rose from her seat and picked her bag up, ready to leave any second now.

 

“See you at pop's later, toni?” Betty asked

 

Toni nodded frantically thinking of telling Betty the entire truth and whatever she has been feeling

 

Toni waved goodbye to everybody and made her way to the bleachers. Cheryl has to be here. Whenever the redhead felt low or just wanted to be away from everybody she went to the bleachers to spend some alone time. Cheryl was becoming better at being by herself. She never liked being alone but she didn't mind it.

 

Toni was almost there when she saw Cheryl sitting on the bleachers with Reggie talking about something. She hid behind a wall and peaked at the couple who seemed to be in an intense conversation. Cheryl's hands were wrapped around Reggie's and they were staring into each other's eyes. Cheryl had been speaking for the past 5 minutes and toni had been wondering what the couple was talking about.

 

Was it the right time to tell Cheryl? If she noticed anything in the past week, was that cheryl needed her as much as she needed cheryl.

 

Toni picked her phone up to call Cheryl.

 

The phone rang and toni saw Cheryl muting her phone and getting back to the conversation.

Her face looked devoid of any emotion. Almost as if she were in shock.

 

 

Toni turned around and got back to her classes, spending the rest of the day thinking about the conversation between Cheryl and Reggie.

 

Toni got to her calculus class to see Cheryl already seated there, going through her phone. She walked up to her and took a seat next to her.

 

“Hey, cher. Where have you been all day? I tried calling you.”

 

“I'm sorry, tt. I never realized that you called.”

 

Toni furrowed her eyebrows wanting to call Cheryl out but before she could Cheryl spoke up again.

 

“Listen. I needed to talk to you about something. Can I see you after school? Your place maybe?”

 

Toni nodded wondering what the redhead wanted to talk about.

 

The class commenced and both the girls turned their attention towards the teacher.

 

Cheryl was playing with her hands the entire time and not focussing at all.

 

When the class got over, toni picked up Cheryl's calculus books along with her own and walked her to her locker. Cheryl had Psychology next while toni had a free period. Toni and Cheryl mindlessly talked about stuff but Toni's entire focus was on what Cheryl wanted to talk to her about.

 

Toni walked Cheryl to her psychology class and handed the redhead her books. Toni always volunteered to carry Cheryl's books no matter how many times Cheryl refused to let her.

 

 

Toni walked back to the student lounge and took her seat on the armchair. She took out her phone to check her emails. She noticed she got one from NYU and carnegie mellon university. Toni remembered how she sat with cheryl to fill college applications a few months ago. She applied for Carnegie Mellon, NYU, Berkeley and University of Notre Dame.

 

She would have been happy to get into any of these. Cheryl applied in Carnegie Mellon, NYU, Yale and Duke.

 

Toni didn't get any response from the others but she got 2 today and was horrified to open them. She couldn't bear a rejection. Not when everything else was falling apart.

 

Toni took a deep breath and clicked on the email received from NYU.

 

Ms. Topaz,

It gives me great pleasure to inform you that the Committee on Admissions has voted to accept your application for admission to The New York University.

 

Toni could feel tears forming in her eyes. Her smile reached up to her eyes. She got in. She couldn't believe it.

 

“Carnegie Mellon please be good to me.”

 

Toni sighed and opened the next email

 

 

Dear Antoinette Topaz  
On behalf of the Admission Selection Committee, it is my great pleasure to offer you admission to  
Carnegie Mellon University's Pennsylvania Campus.

 

Toni let out a scream. She was going to Carnegie Mellon. She was extremely happy she even got financial aid from both the colleges and was thrilled to turn a new leaf in her life.

 

It was time for a new beginning.

 

Toni had always wanted to pursue arts. She wanted to do a full fledged photography course and become one of the world's best.

 

Fuck whoever said south siders don't have dreams. They have dreams and they can make it happen.

 

Toni called up her grandfather and informed him all about it. He congratulated toni and told him he couldn't have been more proud of her. A south sider going to Carnegie Mellon. That's a first.

 

The bell rang soon dismissing the entire school. Toni grabbed her bag and headed towards Cheryl's psychology class. Toni noticed that Cheryl still had a worried look on her face.

 

“Hey, cher. Are you feeling okay?” Toni said as she met Cheryl outside the class.

 

“I'm fine, tt. Just a little nauseous I guess. Let's go back to yours, yeah?”

 

Cheryl gave Toni a small smile and a nod

 

Toni nodded back and took her books out of her hands carrying them back to her car.

 

Toni and Cheryl sat in Toni's car and headed towards her trailer.

 

“I wanted to tell you something too, cher. Two things actually.” Toni said as she drove back to her place

 

“About that. Do you mind if I go first?”

 

Toni nodded. Cheryl's voice seemed strained. Toni knew something was off.

 

“Sure, cherry. But let's talk when we get back, okay? There's a lot I want to say but this is not an appropriate place for it.”

 

“Of course, cha cha.”

 

The tension in the air was thick. Toni could barely breathe with all the pressure. She could not wait to tell Cheryl everything. Her selection and her feelings. She just hoped Cheryl's response would be positive to all of it.

 

After another 15 minutes both the girls got to Toni's trailer. The serpent helped the redhead out of the car and grabbed their bags. The girls got into Toni's room and Cheryl sat down letting an audible sigh escape from her mouth.

 

“So what's up?” Toni asked

 

“I'll tell you everything but please promise you won't judge me.”

 

“Promise.”

 

Toni's heartbeat fastened.

 

“I got into Yale and all of the universities i applied to. But i have decided to go to NYU.”

 

Toni pulled cheryl into a heart warming hug. She was very proud of cheryl.

 

“i knew you could do it, cher. I am so damn proud of you. You did it cher. Congratulations, baby. I know jason would be proud of you too. It was his dream too.”

 

Cheryl shed a tear at the mention of jason. He would want her to go to Yale.

 

“can i ask you something?” cheryl knew what toni was going to ask

 Cheryl nodded gulping the lump in her throat

 

“why are you going to nyu when you got into yale. It’s the perfect fit for you. Your career would touch skies if you went there.”

 

“ive decided to go there because of reggie. We talked today and he told me he wanted to change. He wanted to change himself for me. He got into nyu on a football scholarship and wants me to come be with him. He promised me he’ll change toni and that he would take care of me and devote his time to me. He’s the one for me toni.”

 

Toni’s eyes were filled with tears

 

“you cant do this cher. you cant do this to me. You cant give up on your dream because of some boy you like.”

 

“he’s not just some boy i like. I love him toni and he loves me too. I want to be with him for as long as i can.”

 

“no you can’t do this. What about me? I got into carnegie but i would never ask you to go to college with me because i know what yale means to you. What it meant to both jason and you. Id never ask you to do something you dont want to.”

 

Cheryl ran a hand through her hair in defeat

 

“it’s different with you toni. He loves me and all we have is now. If i dont give it a try i will never forgive myself. He is my boyfriend and you’re my friend.”

 

Toni grabbed cheryl’s hand and held it between her own

 

“i love you, cheryl. I have loved for as long as i have known you. I have worshipped you and i have always kept your needs and feelings above my own. I have done everything in my power to make you happy. Don’t you see it cheryl? I have showered you with unconditional love and support. I have never asked you for anything. How could you be so oblivious to my love. The way i look in your eyes to the way i hold you when you’re crying. Reggie has done nothing but play with your feelings. He has built castles of promises he has no intention of keeping but i have built you a home of unquestionable love. I have always been there for you.”

 

Cheryl looked like she had seen a ghost. This was the last thing she had expected to happen.

 

Toni got off the bed onto the floor and sat on her knees still holding cheryl’s hand

 

“i picked you up on my shoulders at concerts and spent my all my time taking care of you when jason passed away. I want you to know how much i love you and that i want to spend an eternity showing you how good i am for you and falling for you over and over and over. You lighten up my days, cheryl and i want nothing more than to fill yours with love. You’re my light. You’re my life. You’re constantly in my prayers and i wish that you spend your life with someone who loves you with their mind, body and soul and i swear i do. Please see how much i love you because it is eating me up. I can’t live my life without you by my side. All i’m asking for is you to be mine and for you too love me back like i do. Please be mine, Cheryl Blossom.”

 

Cheryl did not have the courage to say what she wanted to say. She couldn’t tell toni that she didnt have feelings for her but the only thing in her mind was how she couldn’t love anybody but reggie.

 

“Toni, i love you but not in the way you love me. I love you for everything you have done for me and how you have brightened my life but i do not possess the feelings you want me to have for you. I love Reggie and he is my everything. My life revolves around him and he is my one and only. I believe that he can change for me. He told me he’s done taking me for granted and i dont want to give up on us. He is the reason i want to exist. He’s it for me, toni. I am sorry i couldn’t see that you had feelings for me but how could i love you when i am already falling hard for him. I want to spend the rest of my life with him and i could not ask for anybody else to be with ohter than him. I want to thank you for everything but i cannot do what you’re asking me to. I can’t, tt.”

 

Cheryl pulled her hands away from toni’s who still sat on the floor looking at cheryl like she was her everything.

 

Toni’s entire world got shattered. This rejection killed her inside. She could not move, she could not speak all she could see was her life without the only person she loved.

 

_He’s it for me, toni._

Cheryl’s words rang inside toni’s head.

 

Her words pierced through toni’s heart and sliced her heart.

“toni, please say something.” Cheryl grazed toni’s cheek

 

“i want you to know that this is the hardest ting ive ever had to do.” Cheryl spoke up again

 

Toni didn’t say anything for a few more minutes, not being able to grasp that she had lost cheryl forever and there was no chance that the love of her life was going to be with her.

 

“I think you should go. I want to be alone, right now.” Toni said without looking at cheryl

 

“toni don’t do this.”

 

“please, i need to be by myself right now. Go.”

 

Cheryl got up and walked towards the door reluctantly. She knew toni needed to wrap her head around all of this but seeing her cry and on the floor by herself hurt cheryl more than she had imagined. She knew she shouldn’t leave toni in this state because of her history of dependence on alcohol. But toni didn’t want her there. Not anymore.

Cheryl looked up at her again, her heart breaking at the sight. Not being able to see her, cheryl left toni’s trailer.

 

Toni didn’t move for another half an hour before she felt the need to erase all of this from her memory. The thoughts of rejection, insecurity and the feeling of not being good enough clouded her mind. She got up to go to the ktichen, ready to drown her thoughts and feelings with her constant, whisky.

 

The taste had always helped soothe toni just like her beloved’s presence.

 

Toni lied down on her bed with a bottle in her hand and thoughts of cheryl blossom on her mind. She had lost her forever and a life without her love was not a life worth living.

 

 _He’s it for me, toni_.

 

Toni took another sip, wanting to erase each and every word that had come out of cheryl’s mouth.


	13. XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is the last chapter. i loved writing this and i hope you love reading it too.

“So I told him to get off our turf or they’ll have to face the wrath of the serpents.” Jughead told Betty who seemed lost in her own world.

 

“hey are you listening to me, betts?” jughead asked betty who hadn’t spoken anything in the last ten minutes.

 

Betty sat still, her mind somewhere else not bothering to listen to the boy who was constantly stuffing potato chips into his mouth.

 

“betty” jughead kept his hand on her shoulder, shaking her slightly to grab her attention

 

“oh sorry, were you saying something?” betty said snapping out of her thoughts

 

“nothing. You just seemed pretty lost, betts. Is everything okay?” jughead furrowed his eyebrows abandoning his packet of chips and focusing all his attention on his girlfriend

 

“have you seen toni around lately? She has been skipping school for the past three days.”

 

Betty was surprised that nobody had questioned the disappearance of the tiny serpent. It had been 3 days since toni was last seen by her friends.

 

“yeah, she called in sick at the wyrm. She said it was contagious and she should really not be seeing anybody right now. That’s probably why she didn’t show up at pop’s the other day too.”

 

Betty didn’t buy the whole sickness thing completely.

 

“have you noticed that Cheryl has been really pissed off since the past 3 days and toni has been missing for the exact same number of days? Any small thing ticks her off. I don’t think its just a coincidence, jug.”

 

“just drop it, betty. You don’t want to be messing with Cheryl. It’s probably just the whole college thing that is stressing her out.”

 

Betty could feel something was not right. Cheryl could not be stressed about college admissions. She had a 4.5 gpa. She should be the least stressed person right now. Trusting her hunch she decided to stop by toni’s trailer after school given that toni was easier to talk to than Cheryl. How were the two girls even friends made betty laugh.

 

Cheryl had been a ticking time bomb. Anything and everything set her off. Nobody had dared to ask her if anything was wrong and the only person who was daring enough to calm Cheryl bombshell down was missing from school.

 

Cheryl had been walking down the hall when Veronica approached her which she soon very much regretted.

“hey, Cheryl. I wanted to ask you something. Are you free right now, it’ll just take a minute.”

Veronica said cheerfully

 

“what is it that you want from me now?” Cheryl said with anger plastered all over her face.

 

“is it okay if I am not there for vixens practice today? Daddy is taking me out to dinner to congratulate me for making it to NYU. I am honestly so excited to get back to new York.”

 

“we all can’t get what we want right, veronica. I want to see you at practice today or you can say goodbye to the team.”

 

“what has been up your ass Cheryl? You could be a little nicer to everybody around you. God, I wish toni was captain. She would totally understand this.”

 

“well she isn’t and you aren’t either so you might want to tone down on the attitude a bit.”

 

Veronica rolled her eyes and left Cheryl standing by her locker clutching her books tightly, her knuckles turning white.

 

Cheryl had been in an awful mood since the day toni confronted her about her feelings for Cheryl. She had been mad at herself for being so blind and not noticing how toni always went out of the way to get things done for Cheryl. She had been mad for telling toni so many details about her love life not knowing how painful it would have been for toni to listen to them. It would have been excruciatingly painful for toni to see Cheryl wrapped in reggie’s arms and to see her showering him with love. She could not believe that she had been so oblivious about it. But Cheryl stood by every word she said. She truly loved reggie and wanted their relationship to go forward.

 

The conversation with toni about how Yale had been cheryl’s dream since she was a kid had struck her hard. She would never want to disappoint Jason. Going to Yale was the least she could do for him. It would be like being with him again. Cheryl had not sent in her acceptance yet and it was making her crazy.

 

She had to talk to Reggie again. Not for him, not for toni but for herself, her dream and her long gone brother.

 

 

X

 

 

Betty knocked on the door of toni’s trailer and stepped back waiting for the serpent to open the door with soup in her hand and toni’s favorite burger from pop’s in another.

 

Toni didn’t answer the door, so the blonde standing outside tried again.

“open up, topaz. Its me, betty.”

 

Toni opened the door a little and stuck her face out.

 

“hey, betts. I am really sick. You shouldn’t be around me right now. I appreciate you stopping by though.” Toni gave betty a small smile and tried to go back inside

 

“no chance, t. im coming in.” betty pushed the door a little and let herself in.

 

She entered the trailer and stood right in her place unable to move. Toni’s place was an utter mess. Whisky bottles were scattered and dirty clothes were lying everywhere. Dirty dishes were piled in the kitchen and take out containers were thrown all over the trailer. Betty’s attention was caught by broken glass pieces in the corner. Broken glass of whisky was thrown in a corner which had whisky dripping from it. The trailer looked like a disaster

 

“what happened here, toni?” betty turned towards toni who was standing behind her

 

Toni kept quiet, standing in her place.

 

“nothing to say?” betty walked towards the kitchen looking for a broom.

 

“I don’t think this happened because you were sick.” Betty raised her eyebrow walking back towards toni who still hadn’t moved an inch.

 

“want to tell me what’s wrong? I am not going to go anywhere until you tell me what the hell happened here or to you.”

 

A single tear slipped out of toni’s eye and she quickly wiped it away. Betty was quick to notice who walked across the room and wrapped her arms around toni who buried her face into the crook of betty’s neck and let out the tears she had been holding back.

 

Betty rubbed the serpent’s back and comforted her till toni was sure she couldn’t stand anymore.

 

“can we sit?” toni spoke after a long time of being scooped up in betty’s arms

 

Betty simply nodded

 

Both the girls sat on the bed which had an ashtray and several cigarette boxes lying on it. Betty wrapped the duvet around toni who was visibly shaking.

 

“i got into carnegie mellon.” Toni spoke up again looking up at betty who patiently sat opposite to her

 

“oh my god! Congratulations toni.” Betty smiled and gave toni another hug.

 

“Cheryl is going to nyu with reggie. Not yale. She said he’s it for her. She said she doesn’t love me like that.” Toni said taking deep breaths in between

 

Tears fell down toni’s face again. Betty remained silent wanting toni to finish what she had to say.

 

“I love her so much, betty. So much, it hurts me to see her get less than what she deserves. She deserves the whole world. She deserves so much more than what reggie is giving her.”

 

Betty rubbed toni’s shoulder trying to calm her down.

 

“I am not going to say that everything will be okay, toni. But as long as you’re hurting I’ll stand by you okay? I am right here and I am not leaving, topaz.”

 

Toni felt so lucky to have betty as her friend. She was one of her best friends and was a god sent angel in her life.

 

“but this has got to stop okay?” betty said pointing towards the cigarettes and whisky bottles.

 

Toni nodded and engulfed betty into a hug.

 

Betty was her rock and for once toni felt like someone was going to stay and not leave her like everyone else.

 

 

X

 

 

It was about 7 in the evening when Toni received a text from Cheryl.

 

Cher : We need to talk. I’ll be waiting for you near sweetwater river at 9 pm. Please come see             me, tt.

 

Toni saw the text and felt a hundred feelings hitting her at the same time. She didn’t know if seeing Cheryl again would be good for her. Seeing her face again would be a stab to her heart. Toni had put her heart and soul into taking care of the redhead. Cheryl would never accept that she needs someone to take care of her and to calm her down but all of their friends knew that toni had treated Cheryl with nothing but patience, care and love.

 

 

Toni put on her headphones and changed into fresh clothes and wore her training shoes and went to run around the trailer park to set her mind on making a decision.

Toni ran for an entire hour trying to shake off the negativity and the insecurities she was loaded with. She ran back to her place and took a long hot shower and changed into fresh clothes. Toni had decided to see Cheryl once more and get it over with. What could the redhead possibly want to say to her now. She couldn’t possibly break toni’s heart more than it already was.

 

Toni got ready and it was almost 9 when she decided to leave for sweet water river. She drove to the river side and got out of her car to go near the shore.

 

The moon was shining above the river and toni decided to take a look at the stars which she loved a lot. She always thought the universe had big things planned for her. Her mom always told her that universe has a funny way of making things happen. She told toni to believe in the greater power. Toni truly believed that she was part of something great.

 

Toni looked at the stars that night, missing her mom wanting to hold her close and tell her how hard things were for her and that the universe was being cruel but all she could do was remember the fond memories she shared with her mom. She wanted things to go uphill for her. Maybe college could turn things around for her and give her life a new meaning.

 

Toni snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone walking towards her.

 

Her heart fluttered seeing Cheryl walk towards her. The redhead had her hands intertwined and slowly walked towards toni who had slight tears forming in her eyes.

 

“hi.” Cheryl said softly

 

Toni smiled at the redhead

 

“I am glad you could make it. I missed seeing you at school.” Cheryl filled the silence by speaking again

 

“I just needed some time to myself.”

 

As much as toni wanted to tell Cheryl that she missed her too something in the back of her mind was stopping her from opening up to her again.

 

“I wanted to tell you something.”

 

Toni nodded wanting to eagerly know what Cheryl had to say to her.

 

“do you want to sit down?” Cheryl asked

 

“yeah okay.”

 

Toni was glad that Cheryl had asked if they wanted to sit down because she was shaking from anticipation.

 

“I got myself enrolled into Yale.”

 

“wow, cher. Congratulations.” Toni was really happy that Cheryl was pursuing her dream

 

“I talked to reggie. I told him that I wanted to do right by my dream and Jason’s. I wanted to thank you for talking some sense into me.”

 

Cheryl looked at toni apprehensively

 

“you don’t need to thank me, cher. All I want is to see you happy.”

 

The girls sat in silence before toni spoke up again

 

“so everything is fine between you and reggie?”

Toni was not sure what she wanted to hear from Cheryl

 

“turns out everything has an expiration date. Reggie is still going to nyu and I’m going to yale. We’ll try to see each other over the weekends but we’re not making any promises.”

 

“I’m sorry you had to do this.”

 

“it’s okay, its not your fault, tt. I had to face this. Honestly I was expecting him to be devastated but he kinda seemed fine with it. I cant believe I was almost going to nyu.” Cheryl let out a giggle.

 

Cheryl smiled when she found toni giggling along with her. She wrapped her arm around toni’s shoulder bringing toni closer to her.

 

“I really hope you find the love you deserve, cher.” Toni said softly turning her face towards Cheryl

 

Cheryl felt her eyes getting wet with tears. No on in her entire life had been as kind, compassionate and loving as toni topaz. This girl who got her heart broken 3 days ago still wanted Cheryl to find love in whatever form she seeks was unbelievable. Toni was the most precious person that Cheryl had ever known.

 

Cheryl placed a chaste kiss on toni’s forehead, moved by how loving toni was. Cheryl truly felt that toni completely loved her. There was no doubt that the serpent’s feelings were strong and unwavering.

 

She couldn’t help but feel frustrated that she didn’t have feelings for a girl with the heart and soul of an angel.

 

“I just want you to know that I will always love you no matter how far you go or whatever you do. I am consumed by this love and my feelings for you are never going to change. I cannot imagine loving someone else in this lifetime. If you ever want me or need me, just know I am right here and I’m not going anywhere. If you ever need emotional support, just call out my name, Cheryl and I’ll be on my way because I will love you forever and always.”

 

Cheryl had now broken down and had pulled toni into a hug. Her head rested on toni’s shoulder while toni ran her hand through cheryl’s hair.

 

“we’ll figure this out. Won’t we, toni?” Cheryl raised her head and looked toni in the eyes.

 

“I promise, we will.”

 

Cheryl placed another kiss on toni’s jawline and put her head back on toni’s shoulder wanting to just be in the serpent’s presence as the time slowly passes them by. Toni sat there never getting that kiss from cheryl she craved. she sat there wondering that cheryl must taste like whisky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special shout out to my friend lina who supported me while i was writing the fic. thank you so much.


	14. NOTE

I am announcing that an epilogue will be released in a week or so. Choni after 5 years will be the main plot of the epilogue. Please try to be supportive and patient until then. I promise you a happy ending.

Thanks.


	15. They can't steal the love you're born to find.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter that all of you have been waiting for. I hope you guys like this ending.
> 
> This chapter takes place after both of them have graduated so basically 4 years later

Cheryl stirred in her bed, not being able to sleep. She turned around to find the other side of the bed cold. It was 3 am when Cheryl groaned and got up to go the kitchen to get herself some water.

Cheryl walked up to the refrigerator pulling out a bottle of water. She shut the door and smiled at the pictures on the fridge door. Cheryl grazed the picture suddenly missing the person in it. Nostalgia kicking in, Cheryl grazed her engagement ring next. It was a platinum band with a big diamond in it. She absolutely loved it and the one who proudly gave it to her. 

 

But she hated waking up alone in bed. It was not often that this happened but whenever it did, she would be grumpy until she wasn't waking up alone anymore. 

 

Cheryl could not sleep all night knowing she would get to see her 'one and only' tomorrow after an entire week. 

 

the clock struck to 6 and Cheryl got up to take a shower. she got out of the shower and changed into fresh clothes and applied her signature red lipstick. she put on her favourite french perfume and was ready to leave for the airport. she couldn't wait anymore. one week was more than enough to keep them apart. 

 

the redhead drove to the JFK airport on a surprisingly very hot morning. the weather was troubling Cheryl but not being able to see her beloved was driving her crazy. 

 

Cheryl reached the airport around 8. she ran up to the airport arrivals section and stood there waiting, wanting to see those eyes again, feel those lips and fall in love with that smile again. her heart ached being separated for a week. 

 

her face glowed up and a large grin was plastered on her face when she saw the sweetly familiar pink hair coming out of the airport with a suitcase in her hand and a duffel bag on her shoulder.  
she was back. her toni was back. 

 

the former serpent was back from a photo shoot in London. toni made her way to Cheryl and took her into her arms. Cheryl jumped into her arms and wrapped her legs around Toni's waist and nuzzled her face into Toni's neck. the redhead retracted her face from Toni's neck and peppered Toni's face with kisses. 

 

"I missed you so much, tt. So so much."  
Cheryl spoke getting down back on her feet 

 

"I missed you more than you could imagine, love."  
toni grabbed Cheryl's face and pulled her into a kiss. 

 

Cheryl was lost in Toni's scent which was musky yet sweet. Toni pulled back from the kiss grazing Cheryl's cheek and placing a kiss on it. 

 

Toni hung her bag back on her shoulder and held her suitcase in one hand and intertwined her other hand with Cheryl's. 

 

Cheryl handed toni the keys who loved to drive the redhead around. Throughout the drive, toni's hand never left Cheryl's thigh. 

 

the girls reached back to their apartment, and tossed the luggage in a corner as soon as they got inside.  
toni lifted up Cheryl in her arms and took her to their bedroom. 

 

toni threw Cheryl on the bed and got on top of her. 

 

"touch me, toni. I missed you. I missed you touch, your taste, your lips. god, tt do something." 

 

this was all toni needed to pull down Cheryl's pants and kiss her thighs like she was seeing them for the first time. 

 

Toni pulled off her pants and threw them on the floor, her hands reaching out for Cheryl's top. Cheryl sat up to make it easy for toni to take her clothes off quickly.  
toni took off Cheryl's bra swiftly and pushed her back on to the mattress.

 

Cheryl laid stark naked beneath Toni but it always felt like a dream to her. Being able to touch Cheryl and make her moan her name was a blessing. 

 

Toni kissed Cheryl again, making sure it was not a dream. Even after being together for 3 years and having explored each other's bodies, toni still thought it was unbelievable. She worshipped Cheryl's body. 

 

Toni kissed her way down to Cheryl's breasts and took one of them in her mouth making Cheryl moan loudly.  
God, did Cheryl miss this. 

 

After sucking and licking Cheryl's breasts for a while, toni made her way to where the attention was needed the most. She lifted Cheryl's thighs over her shoulder and gave her core a swift lick. 

"come on baby, don't tease me." Cheryl huffed not being able to wait any longer. she had missed her fiancée's touch for an entire week and wasn't in the mood to be teased. 

 

toni ignored Cheryl's plea and started leaving hickies on her thighs. toni made sure to mark what's hers and will always be. she kissed her way up again to Cheryl's core and started licking it.

 

her tongue laped around cheryls folds. toni moaned at the taste of cheryl. toni devoured her taste. it was a taste she could never forget. toni ran her tongue along Cheryl's folds and plunged two fingers inside of her, receiving a loud moan from the redhead.

 

Toni started circling her clit slowly with her one hand and fucked Cheryl harder with the other. Cheryl loved when Toni was rough with her. toni stopped for a second and slipped another finger inside. 

"fuck Toni, go fa-faster." Cheryl stuttered not being able to form a lot of words, being blinded with pleasure.  
Cheryl arched her back wanting more of toni inside of her.

 

toni smirked and curled her fingers inside of Cheryl driving her closer to the edge. 

 

cheryls moans and screams got louder as toni increased her pace going in and out of her core. Cheryl tugged on Toni's hair harder as she got close. 

 

toni knew what Cheryl needed at that moment so she sunk her face down to her wetness and licked Cheryl up again. it took three more licks and the redhead let out a loud scream as she came down from her high. toni loved hearing Cheryl. she was a complete moaning mess beneath Toni.

 

toni slowly pumped her fingers and helped Cheryl ride out her orgasm. She pulled her fingers out slowly still making Cheryl wince a little. Toni licked her fingers enjoying and savouring the taste of Cheryl Blossom. 

 

"Toni, you have no idea how much I was craving you." Cheryl said pulling toni up to kiss her.

 

Toni took Cheryl into her arms and kissed her back hungily. Her kisses were full of passion and devotion. 

 

Cheryl pulled back from the kiss and turned around pressing her back to Toni's front. Cheryl loved morning sex. it made her feel alive. 

 

Toni got lost into her thoughts as Cheryl slept in her arms. She still fondly remembered the day when she went to Cheryl's campus to visit her. She remembered that she was seeing her for the first time in four months and cheryl jumped up and hugged her making toni feel wanted in her life again. after the girls graduated from high school, they both went their separate ways. 

 

Toni went to Carnegie Mellon in Pennsylvania to pursue a degree in Marketing and Communications which would pave the way for her to become a photographer. 

 

Cheryl went to Yale in Connecticut to get her degree in economics wanting to start her own business and expanding Blossom Maple Company. 

 

Chery and Toni hadn't spoken much after they graduated high school, both being busy with their lives not wanting to confront their feelings. Toni pushed her feelings deep down and went back to using boxing as an outlet of frustration. Cheryl had not dated anyone after breaking up with Reggie. she could not cope up with being emotionally involved with someone who was not equally invested in the relationship. Cheryl resorted to a few hookups to get her mind off the reality. 

 

Both the girls never stopped missing each other. Their dynamic was not the same it used to be. They exchanged a few texts on and off. 

 

Toni had taken a train to Connecticut after getting Cheryl's text when both of them were free for their winter break. Toni knew how hard the holidays were for Cheryl. the redhead would miss Jason and Nana Rose more than ever during the holidays but did not want to go home. Riverdale messed up with Cheryl's mind. Toni coming to see Cheryl was like home coming to Cheryl itself. 

 

When toni stood outside the redheads dorm room, she felt the very familiar feeling of butterflies in her stomach. toni had missed Cheryl so much. Cheryl was a part of toni which had been forcefully repressed when she left for college. 

 

She remembered Cheryl's warm hug as she saw her after so long. both the girls let out a few tears finally acknowledging their roles in each other's lives. Toni hugged Cheryl impossibly close wrapping her arms around her back. 

 

Both the girls caught up with what they had missed for the past four months. Toni stayed with Cheryl for a week, bringing both the girls closer than ever. The former serpent occupied Cheryl's roommates bed as long as she stayed there. 

 

The night before Toni's train back to her college, Cheryl invited Toni to sleep with her not wanting toni to leave her again. Toni complied and slipped into bed with the redhead assuming the position of the big spoon. 

 

"Don't leave me, TT. I need you here." 

 

Cheryl turned her face towards Toni and pulled her into a deep kiss. It was their first kiss and Cheryl knew toni wanted her as much as she did. 

 

Toni believed that they were written by the stars and meant to fall back into each other's lives. 

 

toni still remembers their conversation they had that night. toni still remembers how her heart fluttered when they kissed for the first time. her feelings had never died for Cheryl. Destiny had brought them together. 

 

Cheryl had cried many tears on her dorm bed regretting not loving toni back then but was certain that if Toni gave her the chance she would spend all her time cherishing the efforts toni had put for her. 

 

Both of them would see each other every two weeks, the distance killing them but also offering both of them the space they needed.

 

They got into a committed relationship after seeing each other for 3 months, travelling back and forth all the time. The love they had for each other only made it easier.

 

Now toni lied in their bed with Cheryl sleeping in her arms reminiscing their moments together, realising how far they had come. Her favourite moment was when Cheryl proposed to her 6 months ago. 

 

Toni had come home from another shoot when she found a note for her on the refrigerator to come to the terrace. When toni went upstairs, the terrace was lit with candles and the song that toni and Cheryl danced to at the begging of the summer dance back at school was playing.

 

Toni loved this song. The familiar lyrics played as Cheryl walked up to Toni wearing a red short dress which made toni absolutely crazy.  
Cheryl slowly sung the song and kissed toni passionately. 

 

Cheryl held Toni's hand in her own and told her

 

'From the moment I met you, I knew you were someone special and fate brought us together for a reason. you have been a constant support in my life and have been with me through hell. I cannot imagine living my life without you. Even in my worst times, you saw the best in me and loved me for who I am. I will forever be grateful for you. Please give me the honor of calling you mine until the very end.'

 

Toni had tears dripping down her eyes. 

 

Cheryl bent down on her knees and unveiled a velvet box in her hand. 

 

"Antoinette Topaz, will you marry me?" 

 

Toni frantically nodded and bent down to pull Cheryl into a kiss

 

Cheryl kissed her back, both their tears making way into each other's mouth. 

 

The redhead slipped the blossom heirloom ring onto Toni's finger promising to be by her side till death tears them apart. 

 

"I love you so much, Cheryl Blossom."  
Toni embraced Cheryl into another hug not wanting to ever let go. 

 

Toni couldn't wait for the day she could marry Cheryl Marjorie Blossom and spend the rest of her life worshipping her. She went and got Cheryl a beautiful platinum band with a diamond on it. No gem was enough for the beauty that is Cheryl Blossom but Toni got one which she thought would look amazing on Cheryl. 

 

Toni hated leaving Cheryl back in New York when she left for shoots outside the city. Once Cheryl accompanied Toni for her shoot which was two weeks long to Brazil. It's accurate to say Toni had clicked several stunning pictures of Cheryl. She looked like a goddess sitting on the beach shore as the waves hit her feet.

 

Toni framed that picture and hung it in their bedroom cherishing their moment together.

 

Nights when they were apart, Cheryl would crave toni so much it would kill her. Her rock, her toni was away from her and she would spend her nights not being able to fall asleep or feeling too lonely. Toni would call her and sing her to sleep, often hearing the redheads steady breath on call. 

 

Toni snapped out of her thoughts when Cheryl stirred and threw her hands around Toni's neck pulling her closer. Toni felt Cheryl's cold toes touch her own. A smile creeped it's way on her face. 

 

Toni felt content. Toni felt complete. Toni believed that they were meant to be and they found their way back to each other. Everything had fallen into place and Fate had played its card. 

 

She would continue to love Cheryl Blossom till her last breath and this time Cheryl would too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everything!


End file.
